The illness
by HeliaTheUnicorn
Summary: This story is about teens going trough mental disorders and bad addiction. Helia is the main character. After a loss in the family, he becomes violent and his mother feels the need to send him in the well known Mental illness clinic in the country. Trough the story, people fall in love, people get back home, and people maybe even die.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you mom, I don't need help. I can deal with this on my own." I lied straight to her face. She smiled worriedly.

"I know that's not true honey. And I cant believe it's gotten this far..." she sat next to me. She then moved a piece of my long, dark blue hair from my pale face.

"I think we cant let this continue going on forever, darling." I looked at her confused. What did she mean by that?

"What do you..." I started the sentence but I got it. I knew what was happening. But I still had hope that I was wrong.

"Are... are you..." I cried while trying to ask her, but I just couldn't. It was like my tongue was tied.

"Are you sending me 'there'?!" I finally asked and she stayed silent. She was shaking.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled as I grabbed her shoulders. When she looked up for her eyes to meet mine, I loosened my grip.

"I am Helia! I am!" she finally spoke. But not the words I was hopping to hear. I stood up from my bed.

"This cant..." I whispered.

"I cant do it anymore! I cant live like this!" she cried too. Her voice was weak, it was breaking.

"THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!" I screamed as I looked at her. Her bony arms were covering her pale face. The bruises on her arms showed as her sleeves fell down. Her dark blue hair was resting from her head, all the way to her lap.

"When are they coming?!" I asked as she continued to cry.

"Now." she somehow said and continued to let tears out of her dark eyes. All off a sudden I saw lights from my window. The lights were so strong that they lightened my whole room. I looked down on the street and saw the car they would send when they pick up someone new. I froze. I couldn't believe my eyes. My mind was telling me to run, but my legs stayed glued to the ground. Seconds later they strongly opened the doors of my room and they held my arms behind my back. My mother looked at me with disappointment in her sad eyes. I knew It was too late to apologize, so I didn't.  
I just gave up and they took me to their car. I was at the back seat. I saw my mother looking at me trough the window.  
I thought that would be the last time seeing her. That was something I feared the most. In the middle of the road, I got a panic attack. My heart was beating like crazy. Like it was trying to escape my chest. Like my body was its prison. I tried running away, but I failed. I punched both men that were in the car, but nothing. They would just tie me up,again and again.

We arrived after about 2 hours, but it felt like a life time in hell, knowing where were they taking me. It was a long drive because the place needed to be far away from anyone else. Far away from society, far away from everything that would make it seem anything close to normal. They got me out of the car and one guy from the car was holding my left hand,while the other one was holding my right. They got me inside the creepy looking building. There was a receptionist at the entrance.

"Where do we take this one?" the guy on my left asked the receptionist. She had light brown hair tied in a bun, brown eyes that were giving shivers to my bones everytime they would look at me, and she was wearing a white clean coat.

"He's a stubborn one." the guy on my right added.

"I see that. Take him upstairs to the room 921, then get back here. We need to fill up some papers." the woman said with a serious tone and they nodded.

"I'll go and check up on you in a few minutes." she said as she looked at me. I couldn't believe what was happening. Did it really go this far? I mean, I knew It was bad, but... this? I was thinking as two muscly guys were taking me to the last floor. I lost count, but I was sure there was 3 floors. The place looked like a hospital. In a way it was, but... the floors were covered in white tiles, the walls were white and the furniture, ever though there was not a lot of it, was white too.

"Here we go. Room 921." The lefty said and opened the door with his free hand. They pushed me in the room and I feel on the floor. As I turned around to look at them, they were already out of my sight. and all I saw were closed doors. They locked me in and left me to rout.

"I'm entering." someone broke the silence. It was about 10 minutes since the two guys dropped me off. The doors opened and the woman I saw earlier came in.

"Please,don't attack me. We have guards all around and It would be bad for you If you tried anything." she said and I nodded. She sat on a chair that was infront of me.

"So some basic questions. You will be answering me with simple YES and NO. Alright?" she asked and I nodded again.

"Is your name Helia?"

"Yes." she wrote it down.

"Are you 18?"

"Yes." she wrote it down as well. She was writing down every single word I said.

"Did you attend the East Wood school till now?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yes." Who doesn't know about MPS The Mental illness Hospital, I though.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Yes."

"Perfect." she said and stood up. She then walked away to the doors.

"You can go around the MPS freely now. But just know, The guards are everywhere, and every time you try to do something wrong, you will have to suffer the consequences. Now, try to make yourself at home." she said and as she closed the doors, I threw a vase at them. The vase broke and the doors were scratched. I wasn't planning on staying there for long... 


	2. Chapter 2

I had no sleep that night. I was awake only with my thoughs. My head was a mess that no one could clean.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?!" I yelled. My voice was breaking, since I was silent for hours.

"Calm down,It's me. Jenessa. We met yesterday?" I guessed it was the lady that asked me questions.

"Yeah? What do you want?!" I yelled again.

"Breakfast is in 20 minutes. Do you wish to eat at the dinning room with everyone else or do you want to eat alone in your room?" I was not gonna have a breakfast with a bunch of mentals.

"I'll eat alone." I said and I heard her sigh.

"Alright. Your psychologist will see you at 12am. The guards will take you to his office when the time comes."

"Okay whatever." I said as I heard her walk away from the doors.

It was already about an hour later. I still had no food. I decided to get out of my room and find that woman. I needed some food. I was walking down the hallway and I saw a beautiful girl walking towards me. She was looking to the floor. She had beautiful green eyes, light brown hair tied in two long braids and she had those long legs you could die for. But she looked sad. Really sad. And before I got the chance to talk to her, she looked up. As soon as she saw my face, she froze, and after a few seconds she started running away from me.

"Hey, stop!" I yelled as I started running for her. I was almost able to grab her hand but I crashed into someone.

"Watch it, you moron!" I yelled as I had my eyes closed.

"I-I'm so sorry..." I heard a males voice. I looked at him. He was on the floor. He had orange, quite messy hair. His glasses were about two meters away from him so I picked them up and gave them to him.

"There." I said as he placed them on his face.

"T... thank you." he said weakly. He looked so scared of me. He was sweating and shaking...

"Are you okay,dude?" I asked him and he nodded.

"You don't seem all that well. Why are you so scared?"

"N-never... mind..." he said and he started walking away from me. I pulled him back by his shoulder.

"Hey you cant just go like that!" I yelled and he started shaking even more.  
"I mean... I'm new here. I'm Helia." I said with a calm voice this time and he smiled lightly.

"I'm Ti... Timmy." he somehow managed to say.

"Cool. How long have you been here?"

"T-too long... h... hey. How about... you... g.. go on a group meeting... with us?" he said. I was shocked he made that sentence.

"Sure thing. I would ask you to explain what is it but I feel like you don't really feel like it. Just take me there." I said and he nodded. We walked trough the empty hallways and soon we were in a special room. It was different then any other in that place. The room had a bit of color in it. It also had a few plants, a fireplace... It looked alive. I looked around it and there were a group of people on the couch and on the floor.

"Timmy?! Who the hell is this now?" a guy with red spiky hair aproched me. His purple eyes were killing me by just giving me a glare. Then everyone else noticed me.

"Th... this is H-elia. He... he's n... ne... new and I though... It would b...be co... cool to ge-get to k... know him." he said and the guy with red hair gave in. He moved so I could enter the room. He then closed the doors behind me. Everyone was looking at me at that point.

"Well, since Timmy here cant really talk, I will explain to you everything you need to know. First, my name is Riven."

"Helia."

"Yeah I got that. Listen. Every time someone new comes up, we greet him with a group meeting. We call it 'The circle of truth'. That is the way we get to meet them." he said and some of them nodded. Then all of them formed a circle on the floor. There was only one space left. I sat down, really confused, but whatever. Like, seconds ago I was looking for food. One day ago, I was with my mum, at my beautiful home. And now... ugh. My thoughs stopped as soon as I saw the beauty from the hall. The one that was running away from me. She was sitting in the circle.

"Newby always tells about him self last." Riven said and I nodded.

"I guess I'll go first. Hi everyone I'm Riven and I'm an alcoholic." he said with an annoyed, maybe even angry tone.

"Hi Riven." everyone but me said. So it was that kinda thing, I though. Cool.

"I got in here when I was 18. That was almost a year from now. From the people in this room, I was the first one here. At the time, there were other people. Some of them left, some of them died... but none of them stayed.. Anyway... I was drinking from when I was 13. It started as a joke but it ended terribly. I got addicted to something that was ruining my life. I tried stopping multiple times but nothing. Nothing too serious happened till my 18th birthday... I was driving my new car, the car that I go as a present... but I was drunk. I was going to be late for my birthday party, so I sped up. Before I knew it, I've hit a car. I didn't really get hurt. A few scratches,that's all. But alcohol kicked in. I ran out of my car. I got the man out of the car that crashed with mine. We were both on the streets. He had a broken arm,as mush as I could see. But I was so furious, so I started beating him up. I was hitting him and hitting him... all until he passed out. After that, the police got there. I'm here now but that man is still in a coma." he said as he looked at the floor. His face showed he was ashamed, but he for sure had a reason for it.

"We don't judge." everyone said, again, just not me.

"Wow, that's quite a story." I said in a bit of a shock.

"Yeah. It is..." he said and I tapped his shoulder.

"Who's next?" I asked and they all looked at me awkwardly.

"One by one. One day at a time." Riven whispered.

"Okay, I get it." I said and stood up. I started walking away from the room they were in.

"W-here a... are... w... where are yo... you g-g-oing?" Timmy asked me.

"To have breakfast. Then I have to meet up with my psychologist. Hey, do you people all have one?" I asked and they nodded.

"Cool. See you around." I said looking at the Beauty. Since I didn't know her name, that's what I've called her. Beauty. I got out of the room, in the hallway. I was looking for some food. I was starving... 


	3. Chapter 3

I was still looking for food. As my stomach made noises, I became more and more pissed off. I walked by the only clock I saw at that place. It was on the 2nd floor, in the middle of the hallway and it was huge. It was 11:24am. So I was looking for food for... um... too long. I continued walking,and I passed by a door that was slightly open. I stood there for a second,then my curiosity got to me and I busted open the doors and got in there. A man was sitting behind a huge white desk, and In front of him,he had a bunch of papers. The chair that he was sitting in was dark blue. It looked royal.

"You do know that our meeting starts at 12am, right?" he calmly said just as If I didn't just bust into his office.

"So you're my shrink?" I asked and he laughed a bit. He then shook his head a little bit, like he was amazed by my stupidity.

"I never liked that term." he said and I just sat down on the chair in front of him.

"So, why did you come earlier? Normally my patients get late because they don't want to come."

"I was looking for food. I had none this morning. And also, maybe people not wanting to see you means something. Take a hint." he laughed again.

"It does mean something. If they talk to me, It means their problems become real."

"Know-it-all."

"Well indeed I am." he said proudly.

"I would kick you so hard right now." I said trough my teeth and he raised his eyebrow. It annoyed me. A lot. I felt my blood boiling. He smirked at me, as if he was showing that he was upper class then me, so I smacked the vase from the table that was sitting between the two of us. I would normally get some king of reaction. But he just sat there, looking at me calmly.

"Anyway, where can I get food?" I asked and he grinned.

"You remind me of... well, me when I was here. I was about the same age as you are now." I froze. Wait, so my shrink was mental before?

"Anyway Helia, I'll ask you this for now. After a while, It's not a question anymore. Do you feel ready to talk to me about your problem?" he asked as I was looking at him. He had black hair styled with a lot of gel, he had dark brown eyes, really sharp jaw line,really light skin and a dark purple suit.

"I really don't want to talk about that kinda thing with a stranger." I answered and he sighed.

"We won't be strangers forever, Helia. But for now,you can go." he said. That was it? Why was he letting me go so fast? ... Whatever. I exited his office and I walked up to the room I was in before going to him. But none of the people I met earlier were there. I sighed and I walked to my room again. 3rd floor, room 921. I pushed the doors so I can get in, but I heard noises. Crying noises. They were coming from a room 2 doors away from mine. I placed my head on those doors so I could hear better. It was for sure a girl who was crying. I wanted to enter and help her, but I felt like I should just go away. So I did. I went back to my room and I got on my bed. For the rest of the day, I was in it. Someone slided the food under my door and I ate it. Lunch and dinner. But I was still empty. I was looking out of the window, the only one I had in my room. All the windows in that place had metal protection. I guessed that at some point someone jumped and they are just preventing it from ever happening again, I though. I opened the glass part of the window and I felt like in a prison because of the metal bars I was now holding. I was looking at the forest that surrounded us, and I felt smoke coming from somewhere. Not smoke as in 'firefire' smoke, but cigars. I took a small mirror I had on my table and placed it between the metal bars. In the mirror, I saw Riven. Huh, so he is the same room, just one floor down. I really wanted to talk to someone so I got out of my room and I went to his doors. I knocked but no answer.

"Mr. Riven, If you don't open the doors right now, there will be some problems." I said in a deeper voice then usual.

"Uh, sorry, just a moment, I'm a... making my bed." he said and I almost laughed.

"Calm down man,It's just me. Helia?" I said in my normal tone and he opened the doors.

"Just get in." he said annoyed while looking around if the guards are anywhere near. I entered the room and saw a full ashtray on the bed. The room was filled with smoke. He closed the doors and sat on his bed.

"What brings you here?" he asked as he took a lighten cigar from the ashtray.

"I opened my window and saw a bunch of smoke coming from your room. My room is right above." I said and he grinned.

"Cool." he said as he let the smoke from his mouth.

"One question. Isn't it like, not allowed to smoke in here? At least like,for us?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well then,where did you get the cigars from?" I asked and he laughed a bit.

"This time? I took them from my shrink. She had them right on her table. When she wasn't looking I just pushed a few thing from the table on the floor and as I was picking them up I just placed these in my pocket." he said and I nodded.

"And the last time?"

"Huh?"

"You said this time you've done that. What about the time before that?"

"Oh. Look, I guess you still don't know about this, so I'm just gonna explain. Every once in a while our shrinks decide it's okay for us to go into town. I got the chance to go only about... 3 times."

"3 times in a year? That's not a lot."

"Tell me about it." he said and rolled his eyes as he took another smoke.

"But why? Is that like normal or... what did you do?" I asked and he let the smoke out again.

"The first time I got out I tried to run away. The second I... I drank again. Vodka. A lot a LOT of Vodka... and the third time I was alright. So I should be able to go out again soon." I nodded.

"How can they just let us go like that? Aren't they afraid of what we will do? After all, the do think of us as freaks, or whatever."

"They think of us like people who could use some help. If you think of us as freaks, It's a different story." he said and I looked away from him. It was true, I though of myself as a monster, so if they were in there with me, that would mean they were just like me.  
"...Anyway, they let us walk around because they send guards with us. And we know what time is our time to go. Normally it's about 10pm. Sometimes before that."

"If they send guards, how were you able to drink? Weren't they supposed to stop you?"

"I never said those were good guards. I just got In the crowed, they lost me and I ran to the closest bar."

"I get it. Thanks man. I'm glad someone who is the same age as me is here. Plus you're not crazy, you just have a bad addiction. So we can talk normally." I said and he laughed.

"One question dude. Are you crazy,or do you also have an addiction?" he asked and I looked away. Then I looked back at him.

"Didn't you say that the newby talk about his problems last?" I said and he smiled.

"Yeah, I get it. Okay dude, nice talking to you, but If they see me smoking, they're gonna think you were too, so you might get in trouble for nothing."

"Bye dude." I said as I left his room. I got back to mine and just as I got on my bed, I fell asleep... 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up at 9:23am. Shit, I missed breakfast again, I though as I was looking at the clock on the 2nd floor. I heard someone walking towards me so I fixed my shirt. It was really sweaty. I haven't showered in 3 days now, I though. As I looked to my right, a beautiful blonde passed bye. I knew I already saw her, but I didn't know her name.

"Hey,I know you. You are in those group meetings,yeah?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yeah. My name is Stella." she said and we shook hands. She had her long hair up in two ponytails and she had brown eyes. Her clothes were similar to Rivens. Dark, skinny jeans, a band t-shirt and martins. The same as his actually. She was very skinny and tall. Almost as tall as me.

"I'm Helia. Are you headed to the meeting or...?" I asked and she nodded while keeping the smile.

"We have meetings only when someone new comes around. So we've been waiting for you." She said and he headed to 'the room'. 'The alive room'? Ah whatever.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked in.

"H-Hey." Timmy waved. when I didn't wave back he hit himself in the head... um... yeah. I sat down on the floor and we formed a circle. The Beauty was there, right in front of me.

"So? Who is going to confess today?" A dude with blonde long hair asked. His light, pircing blue eyes looked similar to mine. There was a minute of silence.

"I guess I'll go." Stella said and sighed.

"Hi everyone. I'm Stella and I have anorexia nervosa." she said, while obviously forcing a smile.

"Hi Stella." everyone,this time me too,said.

"This story started when I was 14. I liked this boy,and... I told him that. I told him what I felt... But he rejected me. He said I was too fat. That he only dated skinny girls. So I went home and that's the first time I ever saw all the fat I had. All of it, just hanging on my bones. My BMI was 22.5 then."

"What is a bmi?" I whispered to Riven, who was sitting next to me.

"I don't know man." he whispered back.

"Ugh, Riven! I already told you at least 20 times! It's body mass index!" she yelled and we stopped talking. We both looked at her furious face expession. She continued.

" Anyway. I started my diets. When I lost some weight, I went up to him and asked him was I skinny enough for him. I was 15 at that point... He... He asked me to come over at his house after school. I did, I was so happy. When I got there, we were alone. He took me to his room and started kissing me... He said that, If we had sex, he would be my boyfriend. And... um..." she stopped talking, then a tear escaped her eye and went down to her blushing cheeks. Beauty held her hand.

"And... I gave in. I had... I had sex with him. After that I... I asked him are we going to be together, and he said we will... After a week, we had sex again. I lost about 2.5kg in that week so I was skinnier then the first time. After we... you know, he placed his arm on my ribs. He said that the skinnier I get, the better It feels. So I continued. All until

I stopped eating completely. I started collapsing one too many times, and my mum finally noticed about 7 months ago. She started forcing me into eating and I gained some weight... the boy broke up with me... And as expected I stopped eating again. All the food my mother was giving me I gave to the dogs on the street. Soon, it went too far. I collapsed in the middle of my driving lesion. I almost died, and... my mum took me here. I'm now 17. I'm here for 5 months now. Now my BMI is 13.4 and... I'm still not eating." she said and looked at the floor. Honestly, she didn't seem that sad when she said the last sentence. Like she was proud.

"We don't judge you." we all said and she wiped off her tears.

"Stella..." a guy with short brown hair called her quietly. His brown eyes looked so sad.

"Yeah?" she asked and looked at him.

"Can we talk? Alone?" he asked and she nodded... both of them left the room. I was too interested. I needed to hear the conversation.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be back in 20." I said and they all nodded. I got out and sneaked up on Stella and the guy.

"You really didn't eat a thing yesterday?" he asked her and she looked at the floor. She kept her head down, not wanting to face the guy in front of her.

"Answer me, please." he said and she started crying again. This time loudly, covering her face with her shacky, skinny hands.

"I did. I ate the chocolate you gave me for Valentines. You know, you gave it to me now because you didn't know are you gonna be able to go out of here on 14th?"

"I know. And I'm proud of you for eating it. But why did you lie?"

"Because I'm ashamed, Brandon. I even had a panic attack yesterday about it. I cried in my room for hours." she said and moved her hands away from her face. So his name is Brandon, I though. And she is the girl I heard crying in the room close to mine.

"But why, Stella? It's normal to eat. Plus that wasn't nearly enough for a full day."

"I know, but... When I was little, everyone knew me as the fat kid. Until I lost weight. I don't want to be the fat one again!" she yelled and he hugged her.

"Stella, you are not even close to that. And If you ever do get, as you say, fat again, you know I will still love you."

"Oh Brandon." she said a small, light smile formed onher face. They then started kissing, so I decided I should leave them alone. I got back to the 'alive room'.

"That was a quick shower." Riven said as he looked at my clothes. I haven't changed them.

"I changed my mind,I'll do it later." I said as I sat down,back on the floor.

"Whatever. Anyway, wanna go for a smoke?" he asked the girl with long dark blue hair, similar to mine. Her dark, playfull eyes looked at Riven and she nodded. They then stood up and got out of the room.

"I... I need... to go. My sh-shrink is.. waiting..." Timmy stood up.

"Oh shit, the shrink!" I yelled as I ran out. I ran past the clock. It was 12:46pm. I was almost an hour late. Shitshitshit. 


	5. Chapter 5

"You're late." my psychologist said as I got to his office.

"I know,calm down dude." I told him and sat down on a chair in front of me.

"I'm not the one who needs to calm down. After all, you are here because..."

"Shut up!" I yelled as I banged my hand against the table. I couldn't hear about my problems. I was not ready.

"... Exactly my point. So anyway, today, since you are obviously not ready to talk about... well, I better not say it, we will get to know each other better."

"Yay." I said sarcasticly while crossing my arms.

"Because you are so happy about this, I'll go first. My name is Ethan. I'm 28. I'm an only child and my parents died. I used to go here, as a patinet. My girlfriend was sent here for paranoia and I faked a mental illness to get here so I can be with her."

"That's... wow... where is she now? Does she work here too o..."

"She's dead." he answered coldly, his eyes looking not at me but trough me. He didn't look like he cared. I guessed that the time did what it needed to do.

"... Um, sorry dude."

"Moving on. Now you tell me a little something about you. Try to express it with your words and not your fists."

"I'll try... My name is Helia. I'm 18 and, um... I had a little brother. I lived with my mum before I got here... Yeah."

"Would you tell me what happened to your brother?" I formed a fist but I did not use it.

"I think that's too much for just one session." I said trough my teeth and and Ethan smirked.

"Sure thing. We have plenty of time. But just so I remind you, the faster you overcome your... problem, the faster you will be out of here."

"I know..." I said and sighed as we continued talking for 10 minutes more. Then I got out of there and went to Rivens room.

"The guards again." I said with a bored tone as I knocked. He opened the doors and let me in.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." he said and I got in. He closed the doors behind me, making them slam loudly. The gir with long blue hair was sitting on his bed, smoking. She was pale, so much that she almost looked dead, and she had dark eyes.

"Oh yeah, dude, this is Musa." he added as he sat down on his bed, next to her.

"Nice to meet you." she said and we shook hands.

"I'm Helia."

"I know, dude. You told us already." she said and Riven grinned at her.

"So, why are you here?" I asked her and she raised her eyebrow.

"Um, free cigars?" she said while letting smoke escape her lips.

"No, I meant why are you in here, as in this place."

"Well I guess you will find out tomorrow, won't you?" she said as she finished her cigar. She got up and walked to the doors.

"See you in the morning. This time try to make it to breakfast." she added and got out of the room.

"She seems alright." I said and Riven smiled while looking at the doors.

"Yeah, she sure is something." he whispered while froming a small, light, almost nonexisting smile on his face.

"Do you like her?" as I asked him that, he snapped out of the trans he was in and looked at me/

"Dude, I'm not really a type of guy that talk about all that."

" Alright alright, I get it."

"What about you? Do you like someone? And who is it?"

"I'll tell you when I get to know her name." I said and walked out of the room too. I went to my room, waiting for lunch. Someone knocked on my doors.

"Slide the food like you did before!" I yelled thinking it was the staff. But no reply.

"Do you hear me!?" I yelled again as I stood up from my bed and got to the doors.

"I said, j..." I opened the doors and saw The Beauty. She was shaking, holding her hands behind her back.

"Sorry, I though it was the staff." I said and smiled, trying to friendly. She still looked scared.

"I... Um... My psychologist told me I should,um... Introduce Myself to you. You know... since you're new?" She said and I nodded.

"I'm Helia." I said and looked at her while waiting for her name.

"I'm... sorry I cant do this." she said and ran off. I started running for her.

"Stop!" I yelled and I grabbed her hand. I was so pissed. What was she doing?! Ugh. I pulled her back to me.

"It hurts.." she whispered, pointing at her hand that I was holding. I didn't even bother to actually listen. I just looked at her.

"Why are you running away from me?! I don't even know you and you act like I'm the evilest man you ever seen!" I yelled at her.

"I'm... sorry..." she said and her eyes started to water up.

"Whatever." I've let her hand go and she stood there for a few seconds. Then she ran away. Again. I sighed and just as I started to walk away, two guards approached me.

"W-What the hell?!" I screamed as they started to drag me to the second floor. They took me to Ethan.

"What is it?" he asked when he saw me.

"He almost attacked a girl in here. Her psychologist told us to go after her,she though this one could cause trouble. And I guess she was right." one of them said .

"You can go now. I'll deal with this one." Ethan said and the two guards left. I sat down,where I always do.

"Now tell me, what happened?" he asked calmly. I was expecting him to yell at me. To be angry and to show it. But he didn't.

"Well, I ran into this girl once already and she ran away from me as soon as she saw me. So now she got to my doors and said we should introduce each other because her shrink said so. Then she ran away again. I ran to her and I just grabbed her hand. That's it. I didn't hit her."

"But you might have done just that If the guards didn't stop you." he said and I wanted to punch him. That was not true. I've let go of her hand before the two guards approached.

"Are you calling me a liar?!" I yelled and he sighed.

"Hm,I guess I am."

"Why would I hurt a random girl? I don't even know her!"

"I don't know. You tell me." he said and I calmed down a bit while taking deep breaths.

"Look. I'm guessing it was Miranda's girl. Miranda is also, as you call it, a shrink here. Tell me, did the girl you saw have light brown hair?"

"Yeah that's her." I said as I got a picture of her in my head.

"Alright. She should have told me what was she planing. Next time something like this happens, instead of expressing your anger, just come to me and we can talk it out." he said and I nodded.

"I need to make a phone call." he said and pulled out his phone.

"Miranda,hey." he said and then paused.

"Yeah, I know... I was just talking to him... no, you cant blame this on him! It's your fault for sending a girl who is not stable to a boy who is the same state... Well you didn't tell me! ... Alright, I'll talk to you later on." he said and hung up.

"Miranda will be here soon, so..." he said as he looked at me and I sighed, then stood up.

"I'm on my way." I said and left his office. 


	6. Chapter 6

Really Helia?! 8:25am?! I showly understood I would never get to breakfast in that place. Damn. I walked by the clock and started walking to 'Our room'... I was still working on the name. I heard someone running behind me with angry, loud steps, and just as I was gonna turn around and see who it was, someone bumped into me. We both fell on the floor.

"Oh my god, watch where you're going, jerk!" the girl in front of me, with long bright red hair and light blue, now angry eyes yelled at me as she stood up.

"... Jeez, and then Ethan tells me I'm the one who needs to calm down." I said and stood up as well,she rolled her eyes and continued running trough the hallway, then she got in 'The room'. Soon,I got there too. I entered and the red haired girl was smiling at me. Her smile was so heartwarming... I was really confused.

"I'm sorry about what just happend." she said and her smile grew... what the fuck? I sat on the floor and we formed a circle again. The Beauty looked at me like I was going to punch her, and like she was ready to run away. She was shaking. I felt bad, but I shook the feeling off.

"So, who is the speaker today?" I said to break the silence.

"I guess I'll go." the red head said and smiled again.

"Hey everyone, my name is Bloom and I have Cyclothymia." she had a what?

"Hello Bloom." as always, everyone said.

"I'll explain what my disorder is just in case the new guy doesn't know about it." she said and looked at me, her eyes almost speaking 'It's okay if you don't know about it' on their own... Umm thank you?

"Cyclothymia is a disorder that comes with a lot of mood swings. Like,when they hit, they hit hard. I didn't know I had it till just a year ago. I though that I was just a normal teenager. All until a teacher annoyed me. He gave me an F just because he knew that If I get another bad grade, I would be out of the school. And he hated my mum because they had a thing going on... She broke up with him to get back with my dad. So he did anything and everything he could to ruin her life. Incuding mine, I guess. When I told him that I clearly deserved a better grade, he started arguing with me, I started yelling, he started yelling, and he told me to go to the principal. I calmed down on the way to him, and then I suddenly felt the anger again. I ran back to the teacher and I tossed a stapler at his head. He got a really bad injury. After 2 minutes I felt happiness so I ran to my home. To my mum-to tell her what I did. I don't know why, I just felt happy telling her about my day. My dad was there, and when I finished the story,he started yelling at me. He pushed a family picture off the table and the glass in the frame broke. I felt so mad while looking at the broken glass on the floor, that i took a bottle of alcohol that I found and I smashed it against his head."

"Damn." I whispered with my eyes widened. A girl knocked out two dudes in one day...

"What do... What do you mean by 'damn'?" she asked, slowly turning her head to look at me. All of a sudden, her smile disappeared and she looked angry.

"Nothing, it just seems so unreal." I told her and she started breathing faster.

"Well I'm not a liar if you are saying that!" she stood up furiously.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then stand up and fight me! Common!" she yelled and everyone looked at her. They were all eather scared or amused, but they were all in too big of a shock to stop her.

"Does this happens often?" I asked looking at Stella.

"I'd say so." she said covering her head, as If she was waiting for Bloom to hit her.

"I'm talking to you, long haired dude!" she yelled again. I stood up too.

"I would fight you with joy, but I don't hit females." I said with a calm voice and she grinned at me.

"That's not what I heard when my shrink was talking to yours!" she said and... I... I felt no control anymore. I slapped her. I couldn't believe I was going back to that. Back to the old Helia. Even if I was acting that way just days ago, I felt like a whole another person at that point... but not after what I did to Bloom.

"Helia, dude, calm down, just wait a few minutes and talk it out with her!" Riven yelled and I sighed loudly.

"Oh common, he looks like a girl, he acts like a girl, and oh the surprise, he fights like a girl!" Bloom yelled at me again. I was getting ready to jab my fist into her stomach.

"Enough!" the guards yelled as they entered the room. Two of them took me and the other two took Bloom. As I looked at her, she stopped trying to run away from there,and her pupils grown back to the size they were in before her mood swing.

"Oh I'm so so so sorry Helia! For everything that I said and did!" she cried while the guards dragged us out of 'our room'. I was so confused. what the hell was wrong with this girl?! 


	7. Chapter 7

"Again?" Ethan asked me when we got to his office. Bloom was sitting next to me, and next to Ethan was a guy with long blond hair slicked back, dark brown eyes and he was wearing a black suit.

"Yeah... again." I answered slowly. Both Bloom and me calmed down at that point.

"And you, Bloom?" the guy next to Ethan asked while looking at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just that after what happened yesterday I couldn't control my self." she said and looked down to the table.

"Then you should of called me!" he yelled which made her look back at him. He was talking to Bloom in such a different way then Ethan was talking to me. I was the one that hit her, and Ethan was calm. She was the one who just provoked me and she gets yelled at... I could never be a shrink.

"I know... I'm so sorry... I just didn't expect my mum to call and..." she stopped and tears started rolling down from her eyes. She talked to her mother? I didn't even know that was possible at that point.

"Alright. I won't argue with you. Go to your room and wait for our normal meeting." he said, now with calmer voice and she nodded.

"Sorry again,Helia." she said as she left the room.

"So this is your new patient?" the guy asked and Ethan smirked at me.

"Yeah. He has a really bad temper but It's fun working with him." he said and the other guy laughed silently.

"Oh, right, I'm Phill." the guy said and he shook hands.

"Nice meeting you."

"Anyway, I need to go. I need to talk to Miranda, she lost her mind,I swear." Phill said as he stood up.

"What did she do now?" Ethan asked laughing a bit, while Phill looked quite annoyed.

"She told her girl she can go out today! Can you believe it!"

"She is quite unstable."

"I know,and she can go to town today!Alone!"

"I was talking about Miranda." they both laughed while I just kinda stayed silent in my seat awkwardly.

"Anyway, I need to go. If that girl leaves this building today,I just know she will be in an even worse state of mind." Phill said and left.

"So what should I do with you..." Ethan asked and I stayed quiet.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I couldn't control it." I said breaking the silence.

"I think you should talk to your mother too,you know. Daniella, was it?" he asked and i froze. That was the name that I was hopping never to hear again.

"N-No, her name is Sam." I said and Ethan made a confused face expession.

"I'm sorry, I was sure I read that name somewhere in your file. Well anyways, I think you should talk to her."

"But Bloom talked to her mother yesterday and she lost control!"

"You have no control so there's nothing to be lost." he said and smiled. I, instead of getting annoyed with his joke, was too wrapped up in memories of the name I hear again, after years and years.

"No jokes, Ethan. I cant. I don't want to." I said and stood up, then ran out of his office. I bumped into someone. Again. When will people learn how to use the hallways? I looked at the woman on the floor. She had orange hair that was shoulder lenght, light brown eyes, and a birth mark above her lip. She had tanned skin and she was in a white coat, just like the one Jenessa had.

"I'm sorry." I said and stood up, knowing it was better for me to just be nice to her, since she was obviously working in there. I gave her a hand and she stood up as well.

"Oh, thank you." she said and brushed off the dust from her coat.

"You know, I didn't expect that from you." she added and looked at me... what?

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked and she laughed.

"You don't, but I know you from stories. That is, If you're Ethans new kid." I just nodded.

"I'm Miranda. Now I really need to go, Ethan wants to talk to me. Bye." she said and started walking away.

"Wait! Can you tell me the name of your patient?" I asked and she turned around, then nodded, but obviously confused.

"Flora." she then continued walking away. Flora,hm? Cute. Later that day I went back to Rivens room. I guess he was my best friend at the time.

"Helia,get in now!" he said and he pulled me in his room. He then closed the door.

"What the hell happened today,man?!" he scream while opening his closet and taking out a pack of cigars out of a pocket on his coat.

"Nice hiding place. Also, the only thing I see you do is smoke."

"Helia don't irritate me and just answer me!" he said as he took one out the pack.

"Yeah, um... nothing really. I was at my shrinks office, he said I should talk to my mother, Bloom calmed down, so did I, that's it." I said and he sighed.

"Thank god." he said and lighten the cig.

"Why were you so worried?" I asked as I opened the window and sat on the floor.

"...Look. You are the first person I am talking to about this." he said and sighed. "I... I feel like these people are my family. Back home, you know, in my real home, I never felt accepted. But here... they all get me. Even you started to grow on me."

"Awh, that's so sweet."

"Oh, shut your mouth. And never talk about this again." he said and I laughed. He was obviously uncomtrable with what he said, but it was also obvious he was telling the truth. After an hour or two, I left his room and I started walking up the stairs,to my room. I heard two female voices so I stopped.

"So, did you make your decision?" the first woman asked. I got back down so I could see who was talking. It was Miranda and The Beau... Flora.

"Yeah. I really don't feel like going out tonight." Flora answered while keepig her hands behind her back and Miranda nodded.

"I'm really glad you decided that." she said and hugged her.

"But... didn't you want me to go? To be social?" she asked and Miranda let go of her.

"No. You're not ready. I'm just happy you didn't force yourself into something we both knew it would get you panic attacks. And you didn't try to run away." Hm. Well I guess Miranda isn't nuts. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Missed the breakfast again, Helia?" Stella asked me while we were walking trough the hallway on the second floor.

"Yeah. But I hope you didn't." I said and she looked at the floor. I cleared my throat and she looked up again, faked a smile at me and sighed.

"Sure. Whatever makes you happy." she said and we stoped walking. We entered 'the room' and sat down, as usual.

"Hope this time you wont go all nuts on me Bloom." I said as I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"Phill gave me some meds. He said I can take them for now, but not forever. So you don't have to worry about that for a few days." she said and i sighed, then nodded. I knew the meds weren't the permanent solution, but I was glad to know I could relax and not worry about her going nuts. At least for a few days.

"I... I w... I wanted.. t. t... to go... next." Timmy said slowly while taking quick breaths and everyone looked at him with their eyes full of confusion.

"What is so shocking?" I whispered to Riven that wassitting next to me and he shook his head a little.

"This is the first time he wants to talk and that we are not forcing him." he whispered back while still showing the shock trough his eyes.

"H... Hello... M... My nam...e.. nme... name..." he tried to talk but he stoped after just a few seconds. He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor.

"This is gonna take forever." I whispered to my chin, hoping nobody would hear me, but Stella punched me in the arm, so I knew I failed.

"Ouch!" I quietly said, trying not to cause attention. Timmy sighed, then continued.

"My name i... is... Timmy... and I... And... I... and... have... ve... ha.. have a... com... c... communicati... on... communication d... dis...dis.. dissor.. disorder." I felt like the biggest jerk in the world, considering what I said just seconds earlier.

"Hello Timmy."

"I... I... um.. my... ym... my mom... kn... knew .. I... I.. had it... when... I..." he paused.

"I'm s... s.. sorry." he said and started crying. He placed his hands over his eyes, causing his glasses to fall off. He was shaking like crazy.

"It's okay Timmy." Flora said and tapped his back. He nodded while still hiding his eyes.

"You can do it, dude." Riven said and Timmy sighed again, he then took the glasses off the ground and placed them back on his face.

"She knew... I... I.. had.. it when... I.. ufr.. wh.. was ... 6... She... she t.. took too mu.. munch.. much... time to.. call.. a doc.. dco.. dcotor .. doctor.. and... a.. a.. and n.. when I.. I.. I was 12 I... coul... couldn't spea... speak at all." he stopped to catch his breath.

"J... just a... j... j..." he stopped again.

"Timmy, just think about happy stuff. Maybe it will help?" Stella said softly while leaning her head a little.

"I... I d.. I don't h.. have an.. anything... happy t.. too. to.. think.. ab.. out... about." he said and I felt so bad for him. Even I had some good memories in my life... No matter how bad it was at that point, I could aways remember the summer vacations my family had, the tasty meals my mother would make, her cold hands holding mine when I was just a little boy, telling me everything will be alright... Telling me that everything will fix it self.

"An... anyway... she.. de.. dec.. decided t... to.. pay at... attention... wh.. when I... was,.. sile.. silent fo... for a... m.. m.. month. She th... then... t... tol.. told me.. I w.. was st.. stupid...and wor... wor... wor.. worthless an.. and th.. that It wou.. would be.. bet... better If.. I ... I.. just died... So I... I... I tried c.. commiting... s... sui.. suicide b... but... she sa... saw me... and sai... said I can... cant die in ... the... house... so... s... s.. so she ... cal... called pe... people.. people from.. here... and... I was ... here... for... 8 m.. mm... months n..now. I am... am... 17... a... and wh... when sh... she too... took me... he.. here I... I was... 16. S... So she... she.. waited... 10.. 10.. years ... ye... years t... to.. get.. me.. m ... me.. help." he said and closed his eyes, his face showing sadness and disappointment.

"We don't judge." what was there to be judged?! He was an innocent kid with an terrible mother and a problem that no one helped him with.

"Dude, I'm so sorry to hear your story." I said, trying to break the silence that was slowly forming around all of us and he nodded. His eyes opened once again.

"I... I a... am s.. sor... sorry It... e.. exis.. exists." he added. I knew that everyone was proud of him for saying that much. I was too, even though I didn't know him for a long time, I felt like I did. He was the first one I met out of all of them.

"A... al.. also.. it's... al.. almost 1... 12... o'clock... you... sho.. should g.. go... o.. on you.. your.. meting."he told me. I nodded and stood up while brushing off the dust from my jeans.

"Damn Timmy, you're on a roll." Riven said and Timmy smiled. I got out and went to Ethan. I entered his office and sat down on my usual place.

"Good to see you." Ethan said while looking at a peice of paper that he was holding.

"Um, yeah." I mummbled and he raised his eyebrow while still not moving his eyes off of the paper.

"How was your day tod-"

"I want to talk to my mother." I said before he could finish his sentence. He looked up at me a little shocked, but still forming a smile.

"Yesterday you ran out of the office when I offered it. Now you want it. I knew I was good, but that good?" he said and I looked at him annoyed. He handed me the phone.

"Go ahead." he said and I simly started at the phone that I had in my hand. I couldn't bring myself to calling her. I really wanted to, especially after the story Timmy shared with us, but I just... couldn't. But I knew I couldn't back out of it. So I... I called her.

"Hello, Mr. Ethan?" I heard my mothers voice. It was weak and quiet, but it was enough to give me shivers.

"N.. No mum. It's me. Helia."  
"... Don't call me." she said, this time louder and stronger, and a few seconds later she hung up. I couldn't believe it. I sat there, motionless, hoping that it wasn't happening. But it was. She really didn't care.

"Helia... I'm..." Ethan started talking but I threw the phone at the ground and ran out. She wished for me not to call her? Fine. I won't. Never again.  



	9. Chapter 9

"So she just hung up?" Riven asked me while I was laying on his bed.

"Yeah. You know,I though she sent me here so I can change. But she sent me here to get rid of me." I added and I got up to the wall. I started punching it like crazy.

"Calm down,bro!" Riven yelled and pulled my hand away from the wall. It was all bloody.

"Man. If Ethan only gave you some drugs to calm down." he sad and we both sat down. Him on the bed, me on the floor.

"Does your shrink give you any meds?"

"You mean when I miss alcohol and get my temper on?" I nodded.

"No. Genet thinks I should solve this in a natural way."

"Genet?"

"That's my shrink dude."

"Oh, yeah." I said as I looked at my bloody hand.

"So you don't get meds but you cant calm down..." he said looking at the distance.

"That would be me." I said and he looked at me.

"I'm not trying to get you cancer, but... Maybe this will help you calm down?" he said and offered me a cigar. I never smoked before. But I also never controled my self before.

"Does it really help you calm down?" I asked and he nodded.

"While I was looking at my bloody hands, just like you are now, but mine were from a bar fight, an old men who was passing by offered me one. I took it and tried it, and for those 5 minutes the cigar lasted, I had no worries." he said and I took one from the pack. I lightened it up and I took my first smoke in. I... I felt no pain anymore. After a few hours, when It was already dark, I went back to Ethan.

"I wanna talk to you." I said and he nodded.

"I need to talk to you too. " he said and I sat down.

"Before you say anything, all I wanted was to ask you, do you think smoking could calm me down?"

"Riven, huh?" he asked me. I was shocked.

"You know?"

"We all do. He may think he's a big shot for being able to smoke here and stealing cigars from us, but we let him. We prepare the scenario for him and he takes them."

"But... why?"

"Because he is here the longest from all of the teenagers. It will soon be a year. And even tho he doesn't get to drink that often, every time he does, he goes crazy on the drinks. And after a few days of not having alcohol, he just goes crazy. Cigars were the only thing we though was okay for him to have."

"But why not just give them the cigars?"

"Because people cant know we let you guys smoke in here."

"And why not give him some drugs or something?"

"We try not to give any of our patients too much. At all, If possible."

"Why?"

"I guess you didn't meet her. Well, a girl in here was a drug addict and... every time we game any kind of meds or as you call it drugs to others she would somehow get them and we would be at the begging with her,all over again."

"Okay, I get it... so the question was do you think I should smoke?"

"Well,If I say no, will you listen to me?"

"Not really.."

"There you go. Also, don't tell anyone what I just told you. I believe you,okay?" I nodded.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Helia, I talked to your mum." he said and I looked to my shoes.

"I called her to ask why did she hang up. She said that she just wasn't expecting you to answer. She asked how are you doing and when will you be okay enough to go back home."

"...Is that it?" I asked trying to stay cold blooded.

"Yeah." he said and I got out of his office. I got to my room and I stayed quiet and awake the full night. I couldn't believe my life. So, I was in a Mental Illness Hospital, none other then MPS, and my mother has given up on me. Just great.

In the morning, I got back to our room and we started another group meaning. It was 10:06am and ofcourse, I missed breakfast.

"Hello everyone my name is Musa and I have a sleepwalking disorder." I didn't even listen. I was too busy with my own thoughts.

"Hello Musa." they all said while I was looking down,feeling motionless.

"It all started when... Okay listen." she said and stopped the silence made me look up. I saw her furiously looking at me.

"I'm talking about this again because of you. So you should at least try to pretend you're listening,If you cant bother actually doing it, spoiled little brat." she said and I got pissed. Again. She didn't know me. She didn't know my problems. And she though It was okay to call me names. Instead of punching her,I stood up, walked out in to the hallway and got to Ethans office. All in silence. All with a calm face. As always, I sat on the chair in front of him. This was the first time we were both calm.

"You're ether late or early... You look different. Did you change your shirt after a week of being here?" he asked and I had no response to give him. I felt like If I tried saying just one word or moving at all, I would lose it.

"I guess we are going to play the silent game." he said and pushed his back to the chair. We didn't move or say anything for one whole hour. I felt like I focused more on how annoying that was then on how angry I should be.

"You are the first patient of mine that has ever finished the full hour." he said and I nodded. I neck felt like someone was holding it and every move hurt.

"Can I go now?" I asked,still looking as calm as I could.

"Yes. Just, before you go,I want to ask you something."

"What." I asked in a plain tone.

"Why did you get here so early? It's not even 10:30am."

"I just just got annoyed. That's it."

"You got here lone, no guards called me... What is happening to you?" he said and grinned. I had no energy to talk to anyone so I just left. I locked my self In the guys bathroom took a long shower.


	10. Chapter 10

I got out of the shower and put on my clothes. As I got to the doors,I heard someone walking in the hallway so I stayed inside.

"So you are not going to let your patient out this week?" First voice said. It was a female.

"Helia? No. He has been acting calm today, but It's just because he has been holding all his anger back. If he goes out..."

"He will snap."

"Exactly. I mean, he will snap ether way, but I can calm him down if he's here."

"Same goes for Riven. The last time he was out, he didn't do anything wrong, but I fear he will drink again. Especially after the news I tell him..."

"Which is...?"

"Well... I just got a call from his dad. He wanted me to tell Riven that he is adopted."

"He want's you to tell him?"

"Yeah. He said he wanted to wait for him to get out of the MPS but since he is here for soon to be a year now, he cant wait anymore."

"Why? Why now?"

"His real family called and they wanted to meet Riven."

"Maybe it's even better this way. Maybe his real family will be more... open-to his situation."

"That was my first though,but no. I called them and when I told them about Riven being here and about his problem, they said they changed their minds and that they don't feel the need to meet him anymore."

"Poor guy. Why do you need to tell him? You can just explain to his dad what happened. Maybe he would understand."

"I know,but If I learned one thing about Riven, is that he finds out everything. Remember Jenessa gave Tecna the wrong medications?"

"Yeah... I don't even know what she was doing. She is a receptionist,not a doctor nor a psychologist. Mell was so pissed when she found out Jenessa was messing with her patient..."

"Anyway, Riven knew about it. He even found out who gave her the meds, and when Tecna got a panic attack because of them, Riven told Mell who was it."

"So that's how she knew? I was sure Phill told her."

"He didn't. Anyway, so what are you gonna do with Riven?..." the voices got more and more quiet until I couldn't hear them anymore. I then got out of the bathroom. _I cant go out until I snap in here? Riven is adopted? His real family doesn't care about him? Jenessa is messing with the patients? Who the hell were Tecna and Mell?!_ It was too much for me. I went to 'our room' and everyone was still there. Everyone but Musa.

"Hey, dude, why the fuck did you leave?" Riven asked me as I continued looking for Musa. I wanted to make her know I was sorry. And I wanted to hear her story.

"Where is Musa?" I asked.

"She's at her psychologist. Why are yo..." Riven started a question but I got out of the room before he could finish it. I just couldn't look at him, knowing all that information and not being able to tell him. If I did, Ethan could find out. And plus,It was not me who should tell him. But it was not Genet either. I continued walking trough the hallways, looking for Musa. I tried opening every single door. I finally found her on the first floor. I entered and she was looking at me. So did her psychologist. Musa looked angry, while the guy looked surprised.

"What are you doing here?! And what do you want?" she yelled at me.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was acting spoiled. I wasn't listening when I should of,just because I though my problems were more important then anyone elses. But the're not. And after you told me the truth, I block it and I ran away from my problems. Well, walked away. But you get it. And once again, I'm sorry." I said and she didn't look angry anymore.

"It's okay. I'll try to tell the same story tomorrow." she said and smiled.

"No. When you finish with your shrink,go to the room 921. I'll be waiting to hear your story." I said and she nodded.

"Helia?" the guy asked. Why did everyone already know my name?

"Yeah?" I asked waiting for him to tell me his name.

"Greg. Nice to finally meet you." he said and we shook hands. Finally? I was there for less then a week. ...

"O...kay. I'll go to my room and I'll be waiting." I said and Musa nodded,so I got out and went to my room. I was alone for about an hour, and then Musa came in.

"Sorry it took so long, I was with Riven. I needed a smoke to calm down." she said as she sat on my bed.

"Why? What happened?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Nothing, it's just that... even tho I maybe look like I don't really care, or that I'm strong, I'm not. It's not easy to talk about the thing I'm gonna be talking about with you."

"I get it. I never one in my life said out loud my problem."

"Which is...?"

"As I said,I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Well I am. And this time you better listen." she said, I laughed and she started her story.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, when I was little, my mum would catch me talking in my sleep. She though it was okay, like, she could ask me everything she wanted to know and I would tell her at that state." Musa said and I nodded.

"So that was going on until I was... 11. Or maybe 12?..." she got quiet and looked at me, like I knew the answer.

"Let's just say 12." I said and she giggled.

"Whatever, okay, 12. After that, I started walking in my sleep. I would just make circles around my room and then I would lay back on my bed. After that, It started getting worse. I started doing stuff. One night I would open my closet and take out all the clothes from it, the next day I would brush my hair or something... It was really weird... I mean It still is,but... yeah. Anyway, one night, I got to my little brothers room and I started playing with the matches, so somehow I made a huge fire and my brother almost died that night." I sat there in shock.

"How did you even do that?"

"I don't know, I guess it started with the curtains... anyway, that was 2 months ago. Right after that my mom took me here. I got to my shrink, Greg, the very next day. He was the first one to tell me out loud that I had Sleepwalking disorder. I know, It sounds like it not a big deal, like, wow, you can walk and talk when you're sleeping, woho, but... You know. I did almost kill my brother."

"It sounds really bad. I heard about a woman killing her whole family in her sleep, and then a few weeks later, she killed her self. Also while sleeping." I said and she looked at me. She looked scared.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just made you feel worse, didn't I?" I asked and she forced a smile.

"No no, It's okay. I will try my best not to do it. But If I do, you are the first one I'm visiting that night." she laughed.

"Remind me to lock my doors every night... anyway, you said you were here for 2 months. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 16... The youngest here, you know. Anyways, I need to go. Riven said to hurry up to him as soon as I finish talking to you. I'm not sure why, he just told me he found out something really important." I nodded and she left. _He found out,_ I though. I though about everything I could think of while I was waiting for dinner. I somehow got to thinking how would I feel if I found out I was adopted. How would I feel if both of my families decided the wanted nothing to do with me. And It felt like shit. Like an empty hole that nobody could fill up. As I lost my self thinking, I heard someone screaming outside. I opened the window and saw a girl with short pink hair running around the MPS bulding. About 5 guards were after her. She looked like she just saw a ghost.

"Stop now or I will have to stop you!" one of the guards yelled holding a gun. The girl was still running. I decided to rush down there. I got out of my room and got to the first floor. Jenessa was not there, so as I was walking to the doors of MPS, I was looking around for guards. I saw Flora running down the stairs wearing a long, green coat. I was at the doors and she ran to me.

"Can you please move?" she asked nicely, but I felt her tone. Her tone was ripping me in pieces while her words were stitching me back up.

"Are you going after the girl outside? The one with pink hair?" I asked and she nodded. I moved away from the doors and she got out. She ran a few meters and then she screamed 'Tecna'. The girl turned around and looked at her. _So that was Tecna._ She calmed down a bit and ran to Flora. They hugged and Tecna started crying.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" she repeated again and again. Calmer every time. Then a woman with short, blonde hair pushed me so she could get to the doors and she ran outside too.

"Drop the weapons!" she yelled and the guards did as she said. Flora stopped hugging Tecna and looked at me. She turned her head around so I was not in her view. Then the blonde woman looked at me as well.

"You two, to my office. It's second floor to the left, 255. Guards, go find Jenessa. I'll take Tecna to her room." she said and every body listened. She seemed important. Flora slowly walked up to me. I though we were finally going to get the chance to talk, but she just started blushing and walked away. Soon, we were in the room 255 together, waiting for the blonde woman. By then I guessed it was Mell.

"I..." she started saying and then stopped. We were just sitting there in silence, all until Mell showed up. She sat down and looked at Flora, then at me.

"This is gonna take a while." she added and I sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Names." Mell said while looking at us. We just kept quiet.

"I said names!" this time she yelled.

"Flora!" "Helia!" we both screamed at the same time. Mell grinned and wrote our names down on a paper.

"First you Flora. What were you doing out side? I know Jenessa wasn't there to stop you, but what were you trying?" she said with a voice that could kill. Seriously, a voice of a serial killer.

"I... I wasn't trying anything... I was just... well... trying to help Tecna." she said while squeezing her fists. She didn't look angry. She looked ashamed. Even scared? Then again, who wouldn't be scared of Mell.

"That's my job. Your job is to stay inside and listen to us! Stop playing smart and go back to your shrink!" she screamed at her.

"Alright..." she said and slowly stood up. She almost started crying, I could hear it in her voice.

"And next time just stay in your room! You cant do anything to help anyway!"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled as I stood up. Both of them looked at me surprised.

"Stop yelling at her because, the truth is, if she wasn't there to calm your patient down, she would of been shot till now!" Mell looked so angry I could feel her hands slapping me already, even tho she did nothing.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked me while raising one eyebrow.

"I think I'm someone with fucking anger management issues but here you are, a shrink who is yelling and screaming at the girl who pretty much saved your patients life!" _I cant believe it. I said it. Out loud. In front of people._ Mell sighed and wrote down something. She then looked up at Flora who was still standing next to the doors.

"I already told you,you can go." Mell said, then Flora nodded and left.

"Now let's deal with you." she said looking at me, and then called someone over her phone.

"Hey, Ethan... Yeah I'm with your kid,I'm gonna send him to your office... What are you waiting for?" she asked and showed me the doors. I got out and went to Ethans office. He was there, still talking with Mell. I sat down.

"Alright, he's here. Yeah, see you tomorrow." he said and placed his phone down on the table.

"What did she say? That I made a problem? That I yelled at her? Th..."

"That you finally admitted your problem." I stopped talking.

"Oh, that... yeah, well she started screaming and yelling with no reason."

"Oh, but she had a reason."

"... You lost me." he grinned and then sighed.

"Look. She is really annoying and seems angry all the time, but she's a damn good psychologist. She manipulates people by showing them her anger. By saying what she needs to say. Never mind if it will hurt them." he said and I nodded.

"Is that why Jenessa gave the meds to her patient? Because she hates Mell?" Ethan looked shocked.

"How do you... who told you that?" he asked while taking the phone in his hands. _Shit. Great job, big mouth._

"I'll explain if you promise not to tell anyone." he grinned again and left the phone back on the table.

"I'm listening."

"Look. Nobody told me. I overheard your conversation with Genet." he sighed.

"So you know about Riven too?"

"Yes. And I think he knows as well. I didn't tell him,though." Ethan nodded.

"Well, I guess Genet told him. I didn't expect her to be that quick, but the faster she starts, the faster she's done."

"I guess... so... can I go now?"

"Not really. Just one more thing. Mell said Mirandas girl was there. The... lets say 'shy one'?"

"Yeah, Flora... so what about it?"

"Nothing. Just checking. You can go now." he said, and I left. I was confused... The next morning, I got dressed and walked by the clock.

"8:56am..." I whispered as I understood I was late for breakfast again. I walked to 'our room'.

"Hey." I said to everyone and sat down on the floor, as always.

"So,who will have the honor to speak today?" a blonde asked.

"If it's an honor, why don't you finally do it." Brandon said joking.

"And why don't you just drink those drugs up already and die, you moron!" Bloom yelled while getting ready to punch Brandon.

"I see you no longer take those meds,Bloom." I said and she looked at me, while keeping the anger. And the fist.

"Bloom honey, calm down. Brandon will talk today,but only If you calm down." Stella said and hugged her. Brandon looked at Stella with a 'are you crazy' look and she gave him the 'start or I'll let Bloom go nuts on you' look.

"Okay then, since I really want to talk about this..." he said sarcasticly.

"So, hi, my name is Brandon and I have depression."

"Hello Brandon."

"So, when I was 13, for the first time I tried killing myself. It was because my older brother told my mum he was gay that night, and she threw him out of the house. I tried reasoning with her, but she just yelled at me and sent me to my room. On my way there, I took a bunch of pills and drank them. Luckly, I was a stupid 13-year-old and I tried overdosing on vitamins. A few weeks later, I saw my brother close to my school. We talked and he was so happy. He said he didn't care about our mum not being accepting. He told her what she needed to know, and now he was happily living with his boyfriend. That day I understood that, no matter now good my life gets, I will always find I flaw to it. I will always find a reason to cry about it. I told that to my mum, who took me to a therapist. He tried helping me, but it didn't work. One day, my mum caught me trying to jump out of my window. She took me here. Now, I'm 17, I've been here for 5 months, and I tried killing my self 14 times." _damn._

"We don't judge." we all said and Brandon smiled.

"I'm actually quite glad I have all of you guys here when I need you. Even you Bloom." he said and she got angry again.

"Even you? What the hell is that supposed to mean, you idiot?!" Stella was holding her back.

"So, your mum still loves you?" I asked and he nodded.

"At least that's what she says. She said the only thing she cant love is my brother. I tried talking about him a few times with her, but she would always change the subject. I haven't seen him in 4 years now..." he sighed.

"Are you planing on seeing him as soon as you get out of here?" I asked and he nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

I was at Ethans office again. We were at the meeting.

"So, now that you admitted your problem and that we can talk like adults about it,I can finally help you calm it down." he said and I looked away.

"Sure..." I said quietly. _Just because I was really to say my problems out loud, doesn't mean anyone can just talk to me and fix it._

"Okay. So, for starters, how about you tell me your story."

"Don't you know it already?"

"Ofcourse I do. But I want you to say it."

"... But, I don't think it's the right time." I said and he sighed.

"It will never be the right time. Believe me."

"Oh save your shrink bullshit for someone else,please." I really wasn't up to talking with anyone, I just wanted to finish the meeting and leave.

"I'm not just telling you random words, you know. I meant what I said. I know what I'm talking about."

"What do you even mean?" I asked.

"I mean,I... Okay. Let's put it like this. When you finally decide you're ready to talk about your story, I will tell you mine."

"I'm sorry..." someone said. I turned to see the doors and a girl with dark skin and long dark brown curly hair was there.

"Yes, Layla?" Ethan said and she entered the room.

"Um, Tecna sent me here. She said she wasn't feeling very well, and asked me to ask you for some meds." she said while shaking.

"Tell Tecna that If she needs something, she can ask for it by her self." Ethan said looking annoyed.

"I know, but as I said, she feels really bad and cant gather herself right now, If you know what I mean."

"Then why didn't you go to Mell? She is Tecnas psychologist, not me."

"...I didn't know will she understand, you know...and..."

"Layla,drop the act. I know Tecna didn't ask for anything. I know it's you who wants it. So please, leave now before I call Jack." Ethan said and the girl started running. I could hear her cry in the hallway.

"What was that all about?" I asked as I didn't know her.

"That girl was a drug addict. Something like this happeneds all the time." I nodded.

"So anyway, since after all you are still not ready to talk to me about everything, you can go." he said and looked down on a book on his table.

"But,we still have half an ho..."

"Go." he said and opened the book. I sighed and walked away. Ethan looked really...different that day. Not just at the meeting, but even when I saw him at the hallway. He looked annoyed, a little sad.. I tried saying 'hi' to him but he would just walk away from me...Huh. This place was full of weird things,and... secrets.

"Hi Flora,I was just wondering do you have any meds?" I heard a female voice. I was in my room.

"Um, no... sorry, I need to talk to Stella." other voice said and then I heard knocking. Then the door opening.

"Hey girls." I heard Stellas voice.

"Hey, we need to talk." Flora said and I heard door closing. Then someone sighed and their steps became quieter. Then I heard someones steps again. All until that someone knocked on my door. I opened them and saw Riven.

"Hey, what is it?" I asked while Riven ran into my room. I closed the doors and got back to him.

"You little shit. You knew and you didn't tell me!" he yelled and I froze. _What the fuck._

"I knew what, Riven?" I asked playing stupid.

"Oh don't start that unless you want me to punch you!" _Shit._

"... Alright. I'm guessing you found out about your parents." I said and he punched me in my stomach. He wasn't holding back.

"Oh my god, it's just drama in this building,one after another!" I yelled from the floor. I stood up.

"Before you punch me again, can we just talk?" I asked while brushing off my shirt.

"How long do you know?!" he yelled and punched me again. Not as strong as the last time.

"Calm down,man! I overheard Ethan and Genet talking about it yesterday!"

"So you decided to just keep quiet about it?! If Genet didn't tell me, how long would you take for you to fucking tell me? Or would you ever do it?!"

"I.. I don't know. After all,I'm not the one who should tell you. "

"... You know, you are one selfish, lying idiot. You didn't tell me so Ethan wouldn't be mad at you,and then you make this story about doing it because of me!" I lost control and I punched him. All the anger I've kept inside the last few days,I felt it now. We were both on the floor and I continued punching him in his stomach. He was yelling and he turned me around. Then he grabbed my head and banged it against the floor,all until it started bleeding. when he saw the blood, he stopped. I used the chance and punched him in his face. His nose started bleeding. His lip,too. He grabbed my hair and pushed my head against the edge of my bed. I screamed of pain. I grabbed his arm and a second before I started punching him again, someone busted in my room.

"Stop it!" Flora screamed and we both stood up. As I turned my head to look at Flora, Riven punched me again. She ran in the middle.

"Please stop." she said while looking at Riven.

"This has nothing to do with you Flora, so move before I move you!" he screamed and she started shaking. She then turned to me.

"Please, stop. He cant fight if he has no one to fight with." she said and a tear started falling of her cheek. _Why was she so taken by it? Why did she care that much?_

"If I don't fight back, then I'm just a coward." I said and she hugged me.

"Please!" she yelled and I looked at Riven. He calmed down and sighed. And so did I. She let me go seconds later, and placed her hands over her face.

"Thank you." she whispered and ran away. We both got out to the bathroom so we could wash all the blood off. A guard saw us and grabbed my hand.

"You two are going to your psychologists." he said and we looked at eachother.

"Alright. We can walk on our own." Riven said and smiled to him.

"No,I'll escort you there." he said and took us to Genet.


	14. Chapter 14

"What the hell happened to you two?!" Genet yelled when she saw us.

"Nothing, can we go?" Riven asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, right after I let you have a drink." she said we sat down. So did she.

"So I'll ask nicely one more time... What the hell happened to you two?!"

"We... we were cleaning and.. um..." Riven tried to get us out of trouble but he failed.

"Sure, and I just had a baby." she said and rolled her eyes again. She was so... weird. She was making jokes the whole time, even tho Riven and I were sitting there, all bloody.

"Okay,alright. We got in a fight... but It's okay now."

"Yeah,I see, It's so okay that you are ready for a beauty competition."

"Genet,I..."

"No no, you just need some knee socks and you two are ready!"

"Genet, we are not kids. No need to just joke around with us."

"Oh, but you're acting like kids!" she said and Riven sighed.

"Now tell me,why were you fighting?" she asked.

"He knew about my parents and didn't tell me. So I just freaked out..."

"How did you know?" Genet asked as she turned to me.

"I overheard your conversation with Ethan... You know,in the hallway?" she nodded.

"Just, one thing... how did you know I knew?" I asked Riven.

"I overheard your conversation with Ethan." he said and we both started laughing. Oh god, I was in even more pain when I laughed.

"So Ethan knows you know?" she asked me raising one eyebrow.

"Um, yeah, It slipped out... Please don't tell him about all this."

"Don't worry, I really don't want to annoy him this week... try to do that too." _Why this week? What is so special about Ethan and this week?_

 _"_ Thank you." I said as I didn't want to ask any more questions. I just wanted to get out of there and go to the nurse. Everything felt to bad...

"So let's solve this now. Riven, he didn't tell you because, and I'm guessing this one, he felt bad giving you those big news that are not good at all. He though It was not his thing to tell you all I right?" she asked and I nodded.

"And you Helia. Riven was mad because those news are painful. And he believed in you,so he felt alone and disappointed when he knew you were keeping such a huggeeee thing away from him." I nodded again.

"So now I'll call our nurse so she can help you too,alright?"Soon, we were stitched up. We went to our rooms,and fell asleep. In the morning, I didn't even try to get on time for breakfast because I just knew I was late. So I slowly got ready and got to 'alive room'. When I entered, everyone looked at me shocked. Everyone but Musa and Flora.

"What the hell man?" Brandon asked while standing up and getting closer to me.

"It's just a little fight that happened yesterday." I said and smiled,so they wouldn't worry.

"If you say so,but Rivens face is a little too messed up for a 'little fight'." Musa said and frowned. Then I noticed Riven was missing.

"Where is he,anyway?"

"Oh, he is still sleeping. I got to his room in the morning to see is he coming to breakfast and then I saw all the stitches and shit." she said and I nodded while sitting down on the floor.

"You two should really calm down. What was the fight for anyway?" Stella asked.

"It was... um... about a girl." that was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Ohh draa-maa! Who is the girl?" Stella asked while looking exited.

"Nevermind." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I decided to talk today,you know,If you're done with all the drama talk?" Layla said.

"Oh common Layla, we'are in a mental hospital. We need some fun here and there!" Bloom said smiling.

"Whatever. So, Hey guys, my name is Layla and I was a drug addict." she seemed like she didn't really care.

"Hello Layla."

"So,Um, I don't really have a special story here, I just got in, as you call it, 'bad group of people' and I tried drugs. I believe speed was the first thing I had... I was dancing for hours... Anyway,that was when I was 14, now I'm 17, I've been here for 5 months so yeah." she said and... she looked kinda happy.

"Oh common, That cant be it." I said and she looked at me a little annoyed.

"If I said that's it,then that's it."

"I don't buy it." she got angry and after a few seconds she sighed.

"Okay, for the first time in 5 months, I'll tell you people the whole story."

"Thank you." I said in a bragging tone.

"Oh fuck you." she laughed and began.


	15. Chapter 15

"So um, when I was 14, my dad died because he mixed alcohol and medications..." Layla started her story again. Only this time the whole thing.

"Oh boy.I'll remember not to do that." Riven said and Layla looked at him angrly.

"So to continue... When he died, I felt alone. My mum was obsessed with my little brother. It was always like 'Johnny wants food FEED HIM NOW' or 'Johnny is sleepy READ HIM A STORY' or 'Do you not hear Johnn crying go see what is it' 'but mum I'm doing homework' 'stop it and check on Johnny he is a priority' and shit like that... I kinda hated my brother for that. I mean, he was only 2 years younger then me, but that little selfish brat... anyway, when my dad died, no one even asked how was I feeling. But my mum and my brother? Oh god. 'Tressa, honey, how are you feeling about your husbands death?' or 'Johnny sweetie if you need cookies you can come to my place and play with my annoying hell of a brat' or something like that... And when they saw me, they would say Hi and bye, just like that. So, there were moments I wanted to get drunk as fuck and forget all about it.."

"That's what I'm talking 'bout!"

"Riven shut the fuck up. Anyway, I didn't do that. Never ever. Like, my dad died with a bottle of Scotch in his hand. I ain't doin' that shit. So I found out one of my friends was selling some drugs... yes, at the age of 14. I know, messed up... well I cant really say anything... ANYWAY, I asked... him, can I have some, and he said I can have some for free. I just wanted to disappear from the world I was in, and I guess Shit took me there..."

"It sure is shit. I'm glad you're admitting it." Bloom said and smiled.

"...No girl, shit is the actual name of a drug. But okay,whatever, let me continue. So when I tried it, It felt really good. Like, reaalllly good. So after a month I took drugs again. After like, 3 months, I started getting some every week. Soon, before I could stop it, I had it almost every day. One day,my mum found some marijuana in my bag. She freaked the fuck out and slapped me again and again.. and again. She yelled and screamed. I wanted to slap her back because she was drinking every Saturday. So I did. She packed one of my bags and told me to go to my grandmas place for 2-3 days. I was gonna go, but I saw the friend, you know, the one who gave me free drugs all the time? Well,.. he, said that I can stay at his place. On day 2, late at night, he pulled out a bunch of drugs. His parents weren't in the house so we got high as fuck. I took more and more, and I overdosed. I had like, I don't know man, panic attacks? And shit like that, and It would be okay if the gir...guys parents didn't get too early. They saw me overdosed. My friend was only high so he could control himself. His parents called up my mum and she fucking kicked me out. You know the stories where the patents are like 'okay honey we gonna help you' and shit? Yeah, my mum was like 'You're going to your grandmas place and never come back'. My grandma took me here like a week later... That's pretty much it."

"We don't judge." she nodded.

"And oh girl, don't you ever try mushrooms. Any of you. That shit ain't real." she was so funny. I liked her.

"H...H..Heli..Helia." Timmy said and I turned.

"What is it?"

"Y...yo... yo... your p... ps.. psychologist.. t. todl... told me.. to... tell.. y... you... n.. no... not t... t.. t.. to... come... t... to... today.." he said and took a deep breath.

"Really? Why?" I asked and Timmy sighed as he prepared to tell me more.

"Nevermind Tim, I'll go check out what is happening." I said and went to Ethans office. When I entered, I saw him holding a picture of him and some guy, I guessed it was his old friend or something.

"Um, Ethan." I said so he would notice me. He placed the picture back on the table,but he turned it so the face of the picture was facing the table. On the back,it said 1990-2012. _Maybe someone died.. the guy on the picture maybe?_

"I told Timmy to tell you not to come." he said looking angry. For the first time.

"I know, I just wanted to ask you why." he sighed.

"It's about my story. The one I'm not going to share with you until you are ready to talk about yours?"

"Ethan, I get it, but why cant we have a meeting today?"

"I think it's better if you leave now." he said and took the picture again. Then he threw is in trash.

"Ethan,I..."

"If you leave right now,I will give you a night out. Today." he said, I stood there a few seconds and then i nodded. I left. It's not that I wanted to go out so badly,It was that I understood he really wanted to be left alone.


	16. Chapter 16

"Man. So you can get out tonight? Just because your shrink is not feeling like having a meeting?" Riven asked looking as happy as Riven could look. I got back to 'our room' after the meeting.. if that even was a meeting.

"Yeah. Honestly, I don't even feel like going..."

"Do you want a fight with me again?" he asked and I giggled.

"I actually have a free night, too." the blonde guy said.

"Cool." I didn't really know what to say. We didn't even meet. Should I be like _Oh my god,yes, fun!_?

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm Sky." he said and we shook hands.

"Helia." I said and he smiled.

"Where do you wanna go,man? I was gonna go see my girlfriend, but if you don't wanna go alone,we can go somewhere else." he seemed like a nice guy.

"Um, I was thinking about going to my art class.. I was going there every week before I got here. Wanna go with me?"

"Yeah, I mean It's not really my thing, but why not."

"Cool." I said and soon the time to go out came.

"Take them back here at about 10pm. Alright?" a guy with long,white hair told the guards. He looked young.

"Sure thing." one of the guards said and me and Sky got in the car with them.

"So, we are still going to the art class?" I asked and he nodded.

"My girlfriend would kill me If she knew I was out and didn't go to her."

"If you want,we can go see her first. I can wait for you in the car,and then we can go to the art class."

"No need. You see,I don't really.. want, to see her. It's just that, she stayed with me even when she found out I was going to MPS. She is still with me,after all. And that is the reason that I feel like I need to stay with her. Even tho I'm in love with Bloom."

"Damn... You like Bloom? The 'emotional edge Bloom'?" I asked and he started laughing.

"I don't know why, It's just that.. there is something about her.. she is a beautiful girl... Plus she is quite charming... you know, when she is not..."

"Trying to kill someone?" he laughed again.

"I guess. When are we arriving?" he asked the guards that were driving.

"In about an hour." he said and we both nodded. After the hour has passed,we got out of the car and the guards did as well.

"We will spread around. You will not see us,but we will see you." one of them said.

"Alright. Are we meeting here at 9pm?" Sky asked and the guard nodded. Then they started walking all around the place and I couldn't see them anymore.

"So,where is the art class? At which school?" he asked while we passed next to my house. I wanted to say something... to go in and hug my mother... To say that I'm sorry... But I didn't. So we just continued walking.

"Um, Helia? Are you listening?" he asked and I looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I lost my self in thoughs. What is it?"

"I asked where is the Art class?"

"Oh,It's close. We will be there soon. Infact, If I remember It nicely,It should be right about...here." I said while pointing at a building in front of us.

"Woah,it so..." he said and stopped.

"Selena?!" he yelled and a girl that was a few meters away from us turned.

"Oh my god, Sky!" she yelled back and ran to him. They hugged and she kissed him.

"What are you doing here? And who is this? I haven't met him yet." she asked and looked at me.

"This is Helia, the new guy I talked to you about?" she nodded and hugged me. I didn't expect that so I just stood there.

"I'm so happy to meet you! I love meeting Skys new friends! I mean, I don't see him much, and his psychologist lets him call me every day... But I still want some alone time with him,If you don't mind..."

"Actually,we.." Sky started talking but I stopped him.

"No, I don't mind. Common Sky,I know you didn't really feel like going here all along. You can go with her. Plus you can talk to her about that thing." Sky nodded and sighed.

"About what?" she asked now hugging him.

"You two talk about it. I'm going to class." I waved and they waved back. Selena looked like a nice girl,so I wasn't sure why Sky wanted to end it with her. Anyways, I got to the school and went to the 'Art room'. As I opened the doors, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. One girl dropped a brush while the guy next to her dropped some clay.

"Helia,sweetie!" my teacher ran to me and gave me a big hug.

"Miss Tressa, how are you doing?" I asked and she let the hug go.

"How am I doing? Honey,I heard about where your mum sent you. How are YOU doing?" she asked while smiling.

"Yeah, we all heard where you are now." Melanie,a girl I used to date, said while painting.

"Oh don't be so rude! Helia, please, have a seat right here,where you always did!" she said pointing at one of the chairs. I nodded and sat down. On my left was a guy I haven't seen before, and on my right was my best friend.

"Oh my god, Julien!" I said and he just continued looking at his work.

"You don't wanna talk?" I asked a little disappointed.

"You know I don't like to talk while I'm doing my art." I nodded.

"I get it." I said while smiling. Then I took out some brushes and placed the canvas.

"Especially with someone like you."


	17. Chapter 17

It was half an hour into the class already. I finished painting the base. Julien didn't speak to me at all, after the 'especially not people like you' sentence. I didn't really get it. He was my best friend, and when I'm forced to go get help, for my own good, he changes his mind and decides to hate me? What the heck?

"Guys, I need to go for a second, I'll be back soon." Tressa told us and got out of the room.

"Now we can talk." he said and turned to me.

"Listen. I don't know what you are doing here, and why do you feel the need to talk to me, but from now on, just stay away from me. Alright?" I froze. Was he really that mad? Did I really think of him as a good guy before? Damn.

"Same goes for me." Melanie added from behind.

"Yeah, who needs mentals in their art class. Honestly dude, It would be for the best If you just go back where you came from." a random guy added.

"Okay, first of all..." I said as I stood up.

"Melanie, I don't really give a shit about you. Till I just saw you like, half an hour ago, I forgot you existed. You are a spoiled little girl who can just go fuck her self. Now you, dude that I don't know. I'm here because I love doing art and a random guy with a really bad hairstyle is not going to make me go away. And you..." I said as I looked at the person who used to be my best friend... My walking diary...

"I expected more from you." I sat down.

"I expected more from you too, Helia. MPS? Really? Couldn't afford a better psycho home?" he asked and Melanie forced her self to laugh.

"MPS isn't really all that bad. At least the people there are nice and accepting. Unlike you people." I said and continued painting.

"Accepting of you beating the crap out of your mother because you had daddy issues? Damn." he said and I... I just... couldn't control it. His words made me angry. I knew they were true, but... that was the old me. I would never hit my mother again just because of my dad... but the guy that was sitting next to me,trying to make everyone hate me? Yeah, I could beat the crap out of him. I slapped him so hard that even my hand was red. At first,he was surprised, then he started laughing.

"What did I even expect from you?" he said and continued painting.

"Whatever." I said and started walking to the doors. I had almost no control over me. If I stayed any longer, I'd beat him up so bad that he would look worse then me after the fight with Riven.

"What is it? Is your daddy gonna pick you up so you need to go now, before he changes his mind again and goes to fuck a random whore?" I tried ignoring it.

"...Just like he did with your mother?" ... I just jumped back to him and pushed him to the floor. I started punching him and killing the shit out of him. His nose started bleeding. So did his head. But I was not satisfied. I continued punching and pushing his head against the table. All until he looked dead.

"Oh my god, is he like, alive?" a girl asked and I stopped. I couldn't believe it. Did I really stayed the same as I was before MPS? Have I changed even a bit? _I guess not_ , I though as I looked at all the blood. I couldn't bare seeing it. I just ran away from the classroom. When I got out, I saw a guard hiding on a roof from the building next to the school. I cleaned the blood off my hands with my sweater and continued walking. _'I just walked in the crowd and got to the closest bar_ ' I remembered Rivens words. I looked around and saw a lot of people going in one direction. Right there I saw a bar called 'The bottle'. Perfect. I somehow got to there and sat down. I got to the table that was in the corner. Every other place was taken.

"Sorry sir,is this place tak... Sky?!" I asked as I understood it was him.

"Helia? Why aren't you at the art class?" he asked as I sat down.

"Damn, I should drink before I talk about it. Two beers please!" I yelled and Sky laughed.

"So?"

"Well, everyone in my class started saying shit about me and about MPS so I freaked out,and I was holding up fine, until a person that I though was my best friend decided to stab me in the back." I said as the beers arrived. I started drinking it.

"Well that's shit." he said and drank the beer as well.

"Sure is. I punched him all until he looked dead. I'm not even ruse if he isn't... How about you? What did Selena say?"

"Well, when I told her we should break up, she started saying stuff like, 'How dare you, I should be the one to break up', and 'you really are mental,I knew it all along' and shit like that... I was pissed so I slapped her. I couldn't control myself."

"I get how you feel."

"No, I mean, I really couldn't control my self. That is my disorder. Sometimes, I just cant control my body. I feel like I'm watching Sky...well, from the sky and like I'm just looking at a character In a story or something. Not like It's... me." I nodded.

"I'm gonna tell you the whole story once I get a little more drunk." I laughed and after an hour of drinking and talking, we got back to the same story.

"So,um.. man... Teddy maann, I can finally tell you my storyy." he said dying from laughter inside. He was really bad with alcohol.

"I'm listening." I said while putting my glass down.

"So umm... like, I found out I had when I was like, a little tiny Sky ya knowww, like, I was... little and... short and my hair.. ma HAIR! THAT IS JUST dwaa..." he said and his head fell on the table.

"You know, we can talk tomorrow. Let's go." I said and I placed his arm around my neck,so I could help him walk. We had no money,so we got out as fast as we could. The guards were right in front of us.

"Bar,huh? Interesting." one of them said and took Sky to the car.

"I can walk." I said before they grabbed my arm too. We all got in the car and started driving back.


	18. Chapter 18

I was walking trough the hallway. I just wanted to go to my room and sleep. Nothing else. To die for those few hours. Before I opened the doors of my room, I heard someone running to me, so I turned and I saw Flora.

"Hey." I said and smiled to her. She was one of those girls that just made you smile and feel happiness by just talking to them.

"H-hi. I just wanted to tell you that Ethan told me to... well, tell you-that tomorrow you won't be having a meeting."

"Again?!" I asked her a little angry. She looked scared. Again. It seemed like the only thing this girl will associate me with is 'the angry scary guy'.

"Yeah... Um, that's it, so I'll just leave now." she said and turned around.

"Wait..." I said as I grabbed her hand before she started walking away. She looked down and saw some of the blood on my hand. Then she noticed some blood on my sweater.

"What happened?" she asked as she got her hand out of my weak grip.

"Nothing. Just a little fight." I said and hid my hand behind my back.

"Al... alright. Well,see you tomorrow." she looked disappointed.

"Can we at least introduce ourselfes now?" I asked and she got a light smile on her face.

"I'm Flora." she said and I nodded.

"Helia." she nodded back, smiled a little stronger and ran away. Again. I got to my room and fell asleep with a picture of Jason with all the blood around him... I guess some people never change. And I'm one of them.

"So, when I was 10, I had my first attack. I looked at my self somehow, and I saw my body beating the crap out of my best friend. He was so scared, and I tried stopping my arms but they just continued. I tried making my lips to move so I can tell him I was not controlling my self, but I couldn't. So nothing huge happened again till my attack at school. I kissed a girl that I hated for god knows what reason. She slapped me and walked away, and I couldn't even get my self to say anything. After a minute, I got out of my shock and started running to her, so I could explain. On my way, I bumped into the head master. I got in another shock and I kinda... killed him." Sky was talking. The girls gasped as he said the last sentence.

"Emotionally, I meant! The poor guy is having therapy every day, for the past year now."

"You mean like Riven?" Musa said and started laughing. Riven was not amused.

"I guess. So anyway, my mum took me here when she saw me beating someone up... It was me. I was punching my face and my thighs and my head... everything! I still don't know why and how that happened."

"We don't judge." we all said and he nodded. Soon,I walked over to the bathroom. On my way there, I saw Ethan.

"Hey..." I said and he just continued walking.

"Dude, do you hear me?" I asked as I grabbed his shoulder.

"Leave me alone. You had your day out. What do you want now?" He asked with a look that said 'I'm dead inside'.

"Nothing... I just wanted to talk to you."

"I cant talk right now." he said and turned around again.

"But Ethan, I almost killed someone yesterday!" I said while hopping for his reaction. Any reaction,really. But nothing.

"Too bad." he said and continued walking. Damn. _What the hell has gotten into him?_

 _"_ I'm not just giving up on you. Tell me why don't we have meetings?" he just continued walking and soon,he was out of my sight. Huh. I was the one who is supposed to act like that, not the shrink. I walked to the bathroom. I finally washed my hands and my sweater. I didn't got the chance to do it before. As I looked at the redness in the water, I felt the anger back again. I felt like it was so hot that I was boiling. I got flashbacks of him saying all the shit he said. And every flashback made me punch the wall. Again and again, all until I broke the tile. My hand was bloody again, but this time it was my blood. I guessed It was better to punch a wall then a person. So I continued. All until I had no more energy. So I just sat on the floor. I looked at my self In the mirror. The mirror was going from the floor to the sealing. I took my sweater off so I could see all the stitches. I saw my long, dark blue hair all messy. I had a few blue spots because of the fight with Riven. The stitches on my shoulder. Scratches just under my ribs. My martins with some blood on... was that really who I was now? Was MPS doing anything? Was I... a monster?


	19. Chapter 19

"My name is Tecna and I have Schizophrenia." the girl with pink hair said while we were in a group meeting.

"Hello Tecna."

"I was diagnosed when I was 15. But I remember having it from when I was quite little. I would always hear voices in my head, telling me about world and telling me what to do. I still hear them,you know. But I though that was normal. When I was 14, I had my first experience of weird visions... They were not weird to me, but nobody saw stuff that I saw. I saw weird colors, dancing around the rooms. My mother decided to take me here when my voice told me to attack my dad. I listened to it...and... that's about it. I cant say much about my disorder, honestly. What ever I say, I'm not sure did it really happened or did I made it up in my head... I'm 16 now and I've been here for 6 months."

"We don't judge." we said and I sighed. I couldn't listen to anything. I was so lost in my thoughs. While I was thinking about who knows what topic, I moved my eyes on Flora. She then looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and moved my eyes on the floor again. Someone busted in our room.

"Flora, I need to talk to you dear! Now!" Miranda was screaming at the doors. Flora nodded and walked away with her. Everyone was talking... but me. I was waiting for Flora. I wanted to talk to her. Get to know her... And I felt like she was the only one I could talk to and calm down. She was shy and she didn't seem like someone who would want to talk about them self. She seemed more like someone who would just listen and give advice. And that was just what I needed. I knew It sounded selfish, but I just needed someone like that. So I waited. For an hour. Two hours. Soon It was three. She was still not back. I got out and tried finding her. After a few minutes of knocking on doors, I finally found her. She opened the doors and... she was crying.

"Flora,what happened?" I asked and she hid her face with her hands.

"Nevermind. What is it?" she asked and I walked into her room. She moved her hands from her face and looked at me surprised.

"Whatever it is,can we talk later? Please?" she asked while keeping the doors open.

"I'm sorry,but no. I wanted to talk to you,but now, when I see you like this, you are going to be the one talking." she closed the doors and walked up to me. We sat on her bed.

"I'm not really a talking time..." I started laughing,but she looked sad I stopped.

"It's okay. I know you're not. But I think, just for today, you should be the one talking. Not listening. Nor running away."

"Why did you even come here? You didn't know that I needed someone to talk to."

"Well I needed someone to talk to,also. But it's okay. I can wait." she nodded.

"A... man that I knew who did something.. against the law.. got out of jail today..." I was confused.

"That someone ran away from jail?"

"No, they let him go... he made some stuff up and they now think he is not guilty." she started crying even more. I took her hand in mine to calm her down, but she moved it right away.

"I don't really get why is it that important,but don't worry, the guy... man, who ever it is cant hurt you as long as you're here."

"Thank you..." she said and stopped crying.

"I'm sorry If I'm asking to much,but what did the man do? And who was he? Why are you so scared of him?" she closed her eyes and another tear went down her cheek.

"I... cant really talk about that... It's not the right time."

"A... lets call him a friend, once told me that for some thing, there is never the right time." she looked at me.

"... But, I cant..."

"Please. If you try talking about it, maybe later on it will be easier for you to deal with it." she froze for few seconds and then she nodded.

"What I'm going to tell you,I never said to anyone but to my mum and the police."

"You're scaring me." I said and she sighed.

"I won't really go to details." I nodded.

"Um.. when I was 6,my dad died of cancer. I... I barely remember him. But,my family is small. From when my dad died,It was just mum and me. I never really got to chance to meet anyone else from my family.. and because I didn't have a male figure in my life, I never really got the chance to hang out with guys. I was a shy little girl with like... 3 friend. Only girls. And,when I was 14..." she stopped and started crying.

"Are you alright?"

"...When I was 14, one night I was walking back home and... it was dark... I was alone because everyone was going to some party and I was not invited... and... a man ran towards me... he... he pushed me to the ground, and... he raped me." I froze. I didn't know how to react. I didn't even know her, but I felt so protective of her. I felt the need to find that guy and beat the crap out of him... But instead I just took her hand in mine again. This time, she didn't move it. She just cried.

"I screamed and yelled,but no one heard me... no one saved me... after that, I isolated my self even more... I was alone. I tried staying home as much as I could. One day, my mother asked me why was I acting that way... It took me 2 years to tell her about that night. She called the police and the man was arrested... I got here 3 months ago. My mother took me here because all I did was sit in my room and cry... I guess not much has changed... and... even tho now 3 years passed I still cant forget it,not even a second of it..."

"Ofcourse you cant." she turned to me. I wiped her tears with the sleeve on my sweater.

"That is not something that you can just forget about. It will always be something that happened. You will always remember it. But the good thing is,you can cover it up with good memories. You can, instead of sitting here and thinking about it, go and have fun. I'm sure everyone here would love to be your friend. starting with me." she blushed and I smiled.

"Why would people want that?"

"Because they can see you're a loving and caring person. At least I can. When Timmy was crying because he couldn't finish his story, you cheered him up a bit. When Tecna had a panic attack, you got out there and calmed her down. When I was fighting with Riven, you ran in the middle to stop us. You are a special girl,Flora." she moved her face so I wouldn't see the blush.

"Plus you are a beautiful one,too." I added and she whispered 'thank you'.

"Now.. what did you want to talk about?" she asked me as she looked back at me.

"Nevermind. I'm okay now." I said and stood up.

"Meet you at 9:00am in the hallway,next to the clock?" she nodded. I got out and went to my room. I went there so I can tell her everything and calm down. I ended up listening to her, and just her smile and holding her hand made me feel calm and collected... even happy.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey." Flora told me while I was running to her.

"10:15am.. Shit, I'm sorry, I slept in." I said as I looked at the clock next to her.

"It's okay." she said and smiled. We started walking towards the 'alive room'.

"So,are you ready?" she asked me. _For what?_

"What do you mean?"

"It's time for you to share your story." I stopped walking.

"N-No, Isn't it your turn?" I asked and giggled.

"I told you my story yesterday. And we are telling out storys again just so you can hear it. Other already know everything."

"B-but you said that nobody here knows your story!"

"They know the point of it. And that's enough." she said and I continued walking.

"But I'm not ready..." I said and sighed.

"Well, yesterday, I was the one who was not ready. But I pushed my self an I did it. You should do it too." I nodded. _Shit. Shitshitshit. I can't do it._ We walked in the room and everyone smiled at me. We sat down and I took a deep breath.

"Guys,I'm not ready." I said as they all looked at me expecting the story.

"Oh common dude,don't go all girly on me. You can do it." Riven said and I nodded.

"Okay... so, Hello everyone,I'm Helia and I have anger management issues."

"Hello Helia." everyone said- "No shit Sherlock." Riven yelled at the same time. I raised my eyebrow and he grinned.

"So,um... My dad was a bad guy... He had a girlfriend and he was cheating on her all the time... He would go around and sleep with whores.. Just for fun. At the time, my mother had no money, so she was living with her best friend. Her friend loved to go to places where my dad was hanging out... One night, she took my mum there and my parents met. My dad got my mum drunk and when no one was looking,he took her to his car. He got her in his home and he raped her... He was ready for her to call the cops, family, friends.. he prepared everything so he would look innocent. The thing he didn't prepare for was for my mother to get pregnant. She had no money to raise me, so she told him that if he helped with me once I was born, she would tell everyone she slept with him because she wanted to. He agreed. Once I was born, my mum moved in with my dad. She was ready to live in hell with him just so I could have everything I needed. While I was little, I was clueless about my dad. I though he was a good guy. Just my dad. But once my mum got pregnant again... he showed his real face to me. As soon as my brother was born,he started slapping my mother in front of me. He would punch her and torture her. I was 3 when my brother was born. My mother had so many plans for us. She was going to raise some money and move away with us. Save us. But she couldn't. So we continued living there. One, when my brother was 12, we had a fight about mum and dad. He wanted to run away from home with me. But I didn't want to leave our mother. So he got angry and ran out of our house. Alone. He wasn't looking where he was going and a car hit him out of nowhere. He died that night... and about my dad... he was the one who was driving the car... he wasn't looking on the road... and a week later, just before the cops came to arrest him, he killed him self. After that, I became furious all the time and I showed my anger by fighting. My mother blamed me for my brothers death... So I... had fights with her... every night. She couldn't live with it so she got me here. And now, she wants nothing to do with me... I'm sorry If I took too long to exp..." Stella started crying.

"Oh my god!" she yelled and ran to me to hug me.

"You're supposed to say 'we don't judge.'" I said and she narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up." she said and I laughed. I felt better. I finally told my story. The full thing. And now, I was ready to go talk to Ethan. To listen to his story. To know more. To understand more.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ethan, I told my story!" I yelled happily as I entered his office.

"Good for you." he answered,not even looking at me. He was still in a bad mood.

"I didn't come here just to tell you that. I came here so you can tell me your story." I said and sat down.

"I really don't feel like talking."

"Honestly,I don't care." he finally looked at me.

"I think you should le..."

"Leave,I know. But I wont. Listen. I've been here for only two weeks. But I feel like I've been here forever. And for those two weeks, I realized you are an amazing shr... psychologist. And I don't know why are you acting like this. I don't know what happened. But I shared some secrets with you... and you read some from my file. But you know what I mean. You told me some secrets,too. And I just want to know what is going on, because you are not just my shrink. You are my friend. And as your friend, I think I should know what is going on." he grinned.

"You are the most interesting patient I had in these 4 years I work here."

"You worked for only 4 years?" he grinned again.

"I will talk now. So better listen. And the secret I tell you,you need to keep to your self. If you don't,I will get you to a new psychologist."

"Alright."

"So,first, I am not 28. I'm 24. When I was 13 I understood I was gay."

"Wait what." I was In shock. I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Yeah. I found out when I fell in love with a boy from my class. He was always there for me and.. yeah. We got together. Anyway, when his mother found out about him, she sent him here. She said he has severe depression. And whatever he said to his psychologist,they believed his mother. After all, he was a 14 year-old. So, I told his mum I should go too. I went here for a month,just for him. And once, I saw him making out... with a girl. I explained the situation to my psychologist and she let me go. When I was 20, I came out to my mother. I waited till I was 20, so if she told me to leave I had where to go. And she did. My brother, who was 13 at the time I left, stayed with my mother. And I saw him once,right after I left to work here. It was my first time working as a psychologist, so it was a bit hard, but I knew this was a job for me. And when I came back here,the guy I was with was gone. I never saw him again." I was... speechless.

"Damn... I was not expecting that... um, you know.. that story seems really... like... I think... Are you maybe.."

"Brandons older brother? Yes." _What. the fuck. Is wrong with this place._

"Oh my... oh my god. Um, Ethan, does Brandon knows?"

"No. And that is the reason this is a secret. You cant tell him."

"I won't,but why don't you tell him?"

"Because... I feel like he think I left him and never cared about him enough to call him. It's just that... I was scared. I didn't know will he accept me? And I cared about him much more then I cared out our mother. And before I knew it, almost 4 years have passed, and here he is."

"How didn't he recognize you?"

"I changed quite a bit. Plus, I try to avoid him as much as I can." I nodded.

"Listen, Ethan, I think Brandon is not mad at you. I think he would love to talk to you,to know who you really are...wait,on the picture you were holding, who was the guy next to you?"

"The boyfriend. And I act this way every year for a week because this is the time I left Brandon alone with mother."

"Oh,alright. But, please, think about talking to him."

"What if he rejects me? If he hates me?"

"you two will keep not talking. It will stay the same. And If he accepts you, everything will be great."

"I guess you're right."

"Jeez,It's like I'm the shrink in here." he grinned and left the office. _It's about to go down,_ I though. _And I better be there._ I followed Ethan all the way to Brandons room...


	22. Chapter 22

Ethan was standing out side Brandons room. He waited and waited... Once he even started walking away,but after a few steps he came back. _I would never imagine him this way. He was always calm and collected,and now he is freaking out._ After a while, he finally knock on his doors. There was no response. He knocked again. Still no response.

"Oh,fuck this." he said as he opened the doors anyway. I moved a bit closer so I could see what was going on in the room. I saw Brandon laying on the bed with a glass of water next to him and a bunch of empty packets of pills and meds. _... Did he.. just.. Shit._ I ran to his room, where Ethan was standing speechless.

"Ethan, what the fuck are you doing?! Grab his legs, I'll grab his hands!" I yelled and he was still standing there. Motionless.

"Are you crazy?! We need to take him to the doctors!" he finally moved and nodded. We took him to the first floor, where the doctors were. They told us we need to leave the room that Brandon was in. We listened and moved away. While we were waiting outside, Ethan had a panic attack. He was sitting, he didn't move, he started sweating and he looked at one tile on the wall the whole time.

"Ethan, It's going to be okay." I said and he continued looking at one tile.

"I should of told him before It was too late." he said and I couldn't believe what he was saying.

Snap out of it man! He tried to kill him self 17 times! He survived all of those! And he will survive this time too!" I yelled and he still didn't move.

"Oh my lord, some guards were talking that Brandon was taken here because he tried to commit suicide? Is that true Mr. Ethan?!" Stella yelled while showing up out of nowhere. Ethan finally moved. He looked at her.

"Were you his girlfriend?" he asked with a cold voice he always had.

"Were? What do you mean, were?" Stella asked and then open her eyes wide.

"So it's true?! Oh my lord is he dead?!" she said while starting to cry.

"He is not." I said before Ethan could make the whole thing even more depressive.

"Thank god!" she yelled and hugged me.

"Not yet." Ethan added and Stella started shaking.

"Why do you hate Brandon so much?!" Stella asked while looking at Ethan.

"See, Helia? I hate him." I wanted to talk to him, to help him go over all this, but Stella was there. So I kept quiet.

"Mr. Ethan?" a doctor approached us.

"Yes?"

"The boy you just took here is alive. We got all the medications out of his sistem before It was too late. He will be just fine in about a week."

"Alright." Ethan said, stood up and started walking away.

"You don't want to talk to him?!" I yelled across the room. He just continued walking. _He got scared._

"What the hell is up with your shrink?" Stella asked while sitting down on the place Ethan was in seconds ago.

"He is just a bit different. Plus he's going trough some ruff times." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, must be worse then almost dying."

"He's okay now,you heard the doc. Plus, do you maybe know why he tried killing him self?"

"We had a fight just now. He was mad that I didn't eat anything and I told him that he should quit trying to make me eat, because it's useless."

"I'm guessing he felt useless after that..." I said and she started crying.

"So are you saying it was my fault?!" she asked sadly.

"No, but next time, just eat the damn Turkey sandwich." I said and stood up.

"I'm vegetarian!" she yelled while I was walking away.

"You are not eating meat because you are not eating anything!" I yelled and she stopped talking. I went upstairs, to 'alive room'. I couldn't keep up with Stellas screaming and crying.

"You look upset." Flora said and sat down next to me.

"He sure does. He looks worse then I did after I tried MDMA. That shit was real' somethin'." Layla said and started laughing.

"It's not funny, maybe something serious happened." Flora added and looked at my eyes.

"So did it?" she looked really concerned.

"Yeah, Brandon tried to kill him self." everyone gasped.

"Why the fuck now?!Where is he?!" Riven asked as he stood up.

"With the doctors..." I had no energy to speak. Riven rushed out of there and ran to him.

"I'm commin' too." Musa said and ran with him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Flora asked when everyone left to see him.

"No need. I just want this day to end." I said, stood up and went to my room. I was laying on my bed, looking at the chandelier.

"This fucked up place is just too fucked up for me." I whispered to my self. _The guy addicted to alcohol who punched the hell out of me, the crazy pink hair girl running around, the guy who cant speak, the girl who is talking about drugs all the time, the girl with huge mood swings who started a fight with me, the guy that thinks his body is a character that he is looking at, the girl making the fire in her sleep, a girl not eating even though she is already skin and bones, a shy girl who is scared of boys, and now a guy trying to kill him self for the 18th time. The gay shrink, the nice shrink, the crazy shrink, the angry shrink, the white haired shrink- too many shrinks! I already loved them all, but It was too much for me._ I decided to run away. Soon.


	23. Chapter 23

It was a week since I got out of MPS. At first, I was happy because I was free. But after only a day, I realized I had nothing to do. Nowhere to go. No one to talk to. I was alone, hiding In a 'haunted house'. At least, that's what I called it when I was little. A family lived there a long time ago, but they all died and said the house belongs to their family friend or something, but they never even looked at it. I would look at it and my brother would always dare me to go in. I was never scared of it, so I would go there whenever I wanted to be alone. And after all those years, It was not my choice will I be alone or not. Not anymore. I couldn't go home because my mother hated me and If I did got to her, she would call MPS and she would get me back there. I couldn't go to the Art class because of what happened the last time. I couldn't go to any of my friends houses, because they were not my friends any more. All I could do Is go steal some food or drinks, and go fight with someone. Which I did only once for that week. The guy was just asking for it. He saw me in the house and got in just so he could tease me about not being in MPS anymore and he started shit talking about my mum. I just had to. So the day 7 of my 'runaway' was calm. I just sat there, next to the broken window on the 3rd and final floor. I had no food and no drinks. I didn't go out to steal some more because I was too tired. And I started not caring. So I just sat there and listened to the conversations of the people on the streets.

"I kissed him,you know. I was sooo happy when he said I can finally be his girlfriend." Blaah boring... Someone else please?

"I don't understand how does he think I can finish all that paperwork by monday? Monday!" oh my god even worse.

"...and then I tell her, sorry mam, but those lemons sure cost too much..." ... this gotta be a joke.

"What does a pretty lady like you do alone, in the middle of the night?" I freaked out. Maybe someone needed help. But I was weak... And plus if they knew I was from MPS they would call Jenessa or whoever and I would be back there.

"Um, I'm just... looking for a friend. That's all." the female voice sounded very familiar.

"You know, girls like you always say that when they are alone." the male voice spoke again.

"I really am trying to find him, so please just... ouch! Let go of my hand!" she screamed. I looked up trough the broken window and saw Flora. I couldn't believe it. I ran down as fast as I could and slammed the doors open.

"Helia!" she yelled while I was getting closer to them.

"Let go of her hand." I said and he didn't listen. He just grinned at me.

"The boy from the crazy house living in a haunted house,huh? You could do so much better, you know." he said while his grip on her hand became stronger.

"I said let go of her hand, or I will have to use one of mine on your face." he started laughing.

"Sure thing, whatever you say, hookers boy." he said and I jumped on him. He fell down on the ground,and so did I. He let go of Floras hand and he was using it while trying to punch me. I pushed his head against the ground a few times.

"Helia, please stop! It's enough!" Flora yelled from behind. But we continued. He then turned me and did the same to me. He stood up, and then so did I. He threw his leg in my stomach and I fell about a meter away. He got to me and stabbed my back with his elbow. I turned him to the ground and kicked him with my knee right in the part where it hurts the most. I stood up while he was holding his hands right where I hit him.

"Helia, it's enough, can we go?" she asked looking scared and I nodded. We entered the haunted house.

"So this is where you live now?" she asked as we sat down next to the broken window.

"Yeah." I said and she sighed.

"Aren't you scared that the guy is going to come in this house?"

"Nah, he is done for today. Now tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Miranda told me I can go out tonight. I wasn't really ready but I did it." she said and started crying.

"Why are you crying? I'm really proud of you for going out after all the time you were too scared to even go outside of MPS."

"Well I guess I was right for staying inside! As soon as I get out, something like this happens?!"

"Well, this is just that kind of a street. What were you doing in it, anyway?"

"I overheard two girls talking about a guy with long, dark blue hair and blue eyes living in the haunted house. I figured it was you."

"Why were you even looking for me?"

"Because,Helia!" she yelled and wiped her tears.

"Because? Great reason." I said jokingly.

"... Because I need you,Helia. I love everyone in MPS but I felt alone without being able to talk to you. So I came here to ask you to come back." she said and looked at my eyes.

"I see you're doing just fine without me. You don't seem shy anymore."

"I'm like this only when I talk to you! That's why I need you!"

"But Flora, I ran away from that place. I don't want to just come back there..."

"... Not even for me?" she asked and I got closer and closer to her. Then I kissed her. I didn't know should I do it or not, was she ready or not, or did she even look at me the way I looked at her or not, but I did it anyway. After that I hugged her and she did the same.

"I'll go back with you."


	24. Chapter 24

It's been 2 weeks since I came back to MPS. In those two weeks,a lot has happened. Timmy was getting better in communicating,day by day. Sky was getting more control over himself. He also told Bloom that he likes her,and they started dating. Stella was still not eating. Her reason was that she was too stressed about Brandon being in the hospital... yeah,sure. As I mentioned, Brandon was still with the doctors. He was alright, but they were scared he might try killing himself again,so It was easier to keep him at the mini hospital we had on the first floor. Ethan still didn't say anything to him. At every session I had with him, I would remind him of that, but he would raise his eyebrow and continue talking about my problems. Tecna had another panic attack. Jenessa gave her wrong meds again, and I heard Ethan talking to Genet about how she might get fired for it soon. Musa was sleepwalking one of the nights and she almost fell down the stairs. Riven helped her and he stayed with her all until she woke up. I barely saw Layla in those two weeks,but when I did, her eyes were red and she was acting strange. I figured she found some drugs, but I didn't tell anyone. And about Flora... well, she was more and more relax around me. But only around me. She barely talked to anyone else, but it was okay. She looked happy,unlike when I first saw her. So anyways, I was laying in my bed, waiting for Flora to come. We had a plan to explore the 3rd floor some more. Riven said he found the doors of what seemed to be an attic, but Phill almost saw him so he didn't get the chance to actually see what's behind the doors. I heard knocking and I got up.

"Sorry I was late Stella wanted to talk to me and I couldn't just reject her so I had to listen and it took her a long time and when I got out of 'the room' I bumped into Miranda and she wanted to have a meeting so I nodded and I tried t..." she talked too much so I kissed her.

"Is that your way of saying 'shut up'?" she asked while blushing.

"Yes. Let's go now." I said and she giggled, then we got going. The doors that Riven found were at the end of the 3rd floor on the left.

"Should we really do this? What If someone sees us?" she asked. She looked scared, but this time, not scared of me.

"So what? We are already in prison... in a way. Plus, If you are that scared, you can go see what is in there, while I guard." she nodded and gave a kiss on the cheek. I went a few steps away from her so I could see If someone was coming.

"How's it going?" I asked her when I heard her making noise.

"I'm trying to find something I could use to open this... could a hanger do the trick?"

"You won't know till you try." I said and then I heard more noise.

"I cant open it, there is a padlock. We need a key." she said and got to me.

"Do you maybe have an idea where we could find the key?" I asked and she looked at me confused.

"Why do you want to open these doors that much? It's just an attic." she said and I smiled softly.

"If they are closed, and they have a padlock, it means they are hiding something." she nodded and we went down stairs. Nobody was in 'the alive room', so we went to the first floor, were we saw Jenessa welcoming a guy in the building. We just stood there as we watched. Two guards pulled him in but he wasn't really trying to get out of their grip. He looked calm and collected. He had blue hair, really pale skin, and a few piercings on his ears. He was dressed in black **(one of the vampires from 'Children of the night' in season 6)**. As the guards were pulling him upstairs, he looked at me and Flora. He winked at her and she took my hand. I raised my eyebrow at him and he grinned. I already knew we were gonna have some problems with him...


	25. Chapter 25

We followed Jenessa and the new guy. She took him to a room right next to mine. He entered and as Jenessa was leaving, she almost saw us.

"We should go meet him." I whispered to Flora when Jenessa was out of sight.

"N-No, he seems...I don't know..." she said and I pulled her hand.

"Common, let's just meet him." I pulled her all the way to the doors. Then I knocked and the guy opened.

"Well hello there, the two love birds." he said and grinned. Floras grip on my hand became stronger.

"We just wanted to meet you,so If you need to talk to someone, you can talk to us." I said as he kept the grin on.

"Well thank you. But I'm sure I'll be just fine while talking to myself." he said and then laughed.

"Well anyway, I'm Helia." we shook hands.

"Tyler."

"This is Flora." I said as she gave him a light smile.

"Glad to meet you two. Now, If you would be so kind, I need to unpack my clothes. So, If it's not a problem,could we talk later?"

"Everyone here meets in a room at the end of the right side of the 2nd floor." he nodded and we left as he closed the doors.

"He seems strange." Flora said as she hugged my arm. We were walking down to the 'alive room'.

"We don't know his story. We cant judge him until we know him." I said and she looked at me.

"You know, when I first saw you, before I knew your name, I would call you 'the fist'." we laughed a bit.

"I called you The Beauty." she stopped laughing and started blushing.

"But i gotta agree, yours is much cuter." I said as we entered 'our room'. Only Stella, Tecna and Layla were there.

"Where is everyone else?! I was looking for everyone for the past hour and I saw n-o-b-o-d-y." Stella said as we sat down.

"I-I don't know..." Flora shyly said. At that moment someone busted the doors open.

"Well, speaking of the devil..." Stella said as she looked at everyone entering the room.

"Where were you guys?" I asked and Timmy got closer to us then the rest.

"I'm leaving tomorrow!" he said and I was shocked.

"You mean, like, you're escaping?" I asked and he giggled.

"No, I mean my shrink said I can go. He said I have no reason to stay here." I wanted to be happy for him but I knew I was going to miss him. Even though I never talked to him much... well, no one did, but somehow he was always there for all of us. Plus, he was the first one I met in that place.

"Well, we will miss you." I said and gave him a bro hug. We were all smiling for him, but Tecna looked sad.

"Are you sure you should go?" She asked him and he stood right in front of her.

"Yeah. Ricky said that If I ever do have a problem with my disorder again, I can call him or even visit him, but he's sure it won't happen anymore." she nodded.

"Well, alright... I know I should be happy for you, but..." he nodded as she didn't know what to tell him.

"Timmy, ready?" a bald guy with thick black eyebrows and brown eyes looked at him.

"Just one more thing..." Timmy said and kissed Tecna. Nobody was expecting that to happen. She looked at him and gave him a big hug.

"You moron! You do this now, when you need to leave?!" she yelled as they broke the hug.

"I'm sorry. But I promise I'll visit you as soon as I get the chance." he said and walked out with the bald guy. Tecna was crying, Flora was calming her down, and everyone else was looking trough the window. We were looking at the car that was going away from us. I felt weird at that point. Like I was empty or something. I knew the feeling would go away soon, but just a though that one day, every single one of us will go our separate ways? That felt really bad.

"Um,knock knock?" I heard and turned. I saw Tyler standing at the doors,looking confused.

"Oh,hey." I said and walked up to him. We all sat down and he met everyone. He still seemed strange, but I was already getting used to him.

"So, every day, one of us tell their story at the group meeting. The new one, which is you, tells the story the last." Bloom was explaining.

"Oh, stop with all of that. I'm Stella. I'm really glad to meet you! Tyler did you say? I just love your shirt!" Stella started talking... and talking...

"Um, Tyler." he said and looked at Layla.

"You're not gonna introduce your self?" he asked with a grin, but she just looked away.

"Layla." she said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she was already at the doors.

"You seem annoying." she said as she walked away, leaving the doors wide open.


	26. Chapter 26

It's been 10 days since Tyler got in MPS. We all shared our stories again and it was Tylers turn. We were all in 'our room'.

"So,are you ready to share your story?" Bloom asked him. She was in a good mood.

"Sure thing." he said and yawned.

"Sleepy?" Stella asked him.

"Well, I haven't slept the full night. Someone was keeping me up." he said and Stella looked nervous.

"I guess you two were the ones showing eachother love." he added as he looked at her and Brandon.

"Sorry dude." Brandon said. He looked so awkward.

"Well actually, to get back on the point, about my story... I don't really have it." he said and I looked at him confused.

"Before you ask me any questions, here is what I meant. My mother hates me,so she made up a story about me having bulimia so she could get rid of me." he said and I nodded.

"But you're a guy,how can you have bulimia?" Stella asked and Tyler laughed a bit.

"You seem more intelligent when your lips are shut." he said and she looked angry.

"Well anyway,here is the longer version of the story. My mother thinks I'm in a cult just because of my clothes and my hair, and she hates me for my sexuality."

"You're gay?" Riven asked surprised.

"No, I'm bisexual. Meaning I can be with both." he said and looked at Layla,who looked fed up with him.

"Sorry, you are to much of an idiot for me to listen to you." she said and stood up, then walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why is she acting like this, maybe she's high or something." Sky said and laughed awkwardly.

"No, she's not. My brother is a druggy, I know when someone is high. And It's okay. I like when a girl is stubborn." he said and grinned while looking to the floor.

"Well... um... continue the story." Tecna said as she didn't like the conversations theme.

"Yeah,that. Well, there is really not much to say. My mother is quite religious and to have me as a son, well, I wasn't really her favorite person in the world."

"She liked your drug addicted brother over you?" Stella asked in disbelief.

"Well, It's a little more complicated than that,I fear." he giggled.

"You do know that we are not going anywhere until you tell us the whole thing." I said as I got annoyed.

"Tough crowd. Well, my mother somehow got pregnant about 11 years before she got me. She always wanted two kids, and she couldn't have any. Not after my brother, she just couldn't get pregnant. So she adopted me. I was 7 when they got me, and my brother was 11. So, he was always her favorite, of course. Even when she found out he was using drugs, she just warned him and after that, every time she would find some drugs of his, she would just ignore it. Yet, at the same time, there I was, just a normal kid who was so exited to finally have a family, but I was being judged for my looks and for my... let's call it way of life." he said and we all nodded.

"Well, how old are you? And why didn't your mother just send you back to where she got you from, instead of MPS?" Musa asked and he looked at the floor again.

"I'm 17. And.. Well, when you adopt a child, you get money for raising him. So now, while I'm here, she is still getting money for me."

"So, just because of that, she made up that you have a disorder? Damn, that is... damn." Riven said and Tyler grinned. Again.

"Well, If I was a normal kid with a normal childhood, I wouldn't be who I am now." he stood up and went to the doors.

"Where are you going?" I asked and he looked back at me.

"To my room. It's enough for me for today." his voice seemed shaky so I was sure he was lying. I nodded and as soon he left the room, I started following him.

"Where are you going?" Flora whispered as she took my hand.

"I'm sure he lied. I really want to know more about him. I don't know why, he just grabbed my attention." she nodded and I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then I walked out and started following him. Instead of going on the 3rd floor, where his room is, he walked down to the 1st floor and got to someone elses room. _I knew he lied,_ I though as I hid behind a table in the hallway, watching him knocking on the doors.


	27. Chapter 27

Layla opened the doors. She looked calm at that point. I could only see half of Layla's face and Tylers back.

"Did they fell for it?" she asked and he nodded. _Fell for what? Who? Us? What?_

 _"_ Every single one of them. They are sure I am in love with you." he said and she nodded. _Wait what? They have some kind of a plan? What the fuck?_

"Great. Anything else?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm here for less then two weeks. And you chose me to tell me your secret. Why are you hiding it from all of them? They seem like they would be open to that." he said and I froze. _What the fuck is going on?!_

"Because... I did something that they would never forgive or forget about." _I was getting really confused at that point._

"Alright, we are all gonna sit down and you are going to tell me everything." I said as I walked up to them.

"H-Helia, what are you do..." she started talking but I stopped her.

"Oh,save it. I want to know what were you talking about just now. And I'm not giving up until you tell me everything."

"Helia, please." she said and looked at me. She looked annoyed, scared... _but why?_

"No please. If you tell me this, I can promise you it will stay between us."

"Well, since you got me in your lies, I think I should know about it too." Tyler said and Layla sighed.

"Alright, get in." she said and opened the doors so we could enter. We both sat down on the bed and she sat on the floor, right in front of us.

"So once again, what I tell you now, you keep it to your selves. Alright?" we both nodded.

"Well, um... I'm a lesbian." _What? ... What?_

"You can at least try to hide the fact that you are disgusted." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not disgusted, Layla, I'm just surprised." I said and she made a 'yeah sure' face.

"No really, I'm not. But... why didn't you tell us? Why was it so important for everyone not to know about it? You know we would be open to it." She nodded.

"I know. But the problem is, If everyone knew this, they would eventually find out that.. um..." she stopped for a moment.

"That I'm with my shrink." she finished. _What the actual fuck is going on in this place?_

"I did not expect that." Tyler said as he grinned again.

"You think I did? As soon as I got here, she figured it out and told me I can tell her anything about it since she is a lesbian too. So I figured, hey, maybe I have a chance with her. And I liked her a lot. I mean, she is beautiful."

"... Okay, well, keeping this quiet makes sense then." I said and she looked to the floor.

"That's not all. Believe it or not." she said and sighed, then continued.

"She told me she would break up with me because someone figured out what was happening between us... and, that someone was Jenessa. She hates Jennifer, my shrink, and Jennifer knew that it was only the matter of time before Jenessa spills to everyone what is going on... I wasn't ready to break up with Jennifer, so I asked her what can I do to stay with her... and..." she stopped again.

"We're listening." Tyler said and she nodded.

"... and she said I need to get Jenessa fired."

"...Wait... so, all the wrong meds Jenessa was giving to Tecna..."

"Yeah, that was me. And I know that It was bad, for Jenessa and for Tecna, but... I just love Jennifer too much to lose her." I stood up at that point.

"Look. I get it. But I just cant believe you would get a innocent woman fired just because of that. And even worse, almost kill your friend for it." I said and she started crying.

"I know, and that is why I didn't tell anyone. I knew I would be judged." she started crying. It was the first time I saw her cry. I wasn't in a good mood, so I just got out of there. Tyler followed me.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"We need to get Jennifer fired." I said and he nodded.

"But If we tell anyone about Layla and Jennifer, Layla will be in trouble too."

"I know. And that's why we are going to say something else that is for sure going to get her ass out of here." Tyler grinned, again, as we walked up to Ethans office.

"You're an hour late,and you bring some friends along on a private meeting? Great." Ethan said as we walked in.

"I'm sorry,but we are not here for a meeting." I said and Ethan raised his eyebrow.

"Then why are you here?"

"It's about Layla and her shrink, Jennifer." I said and Ethan nodded.

"What about them?" he asked and I sighed. I knew It was not my job to do this,but I had to. For Tecna, for Jenessa... even for Layla.

"Jennifer... had been giving Layla drugs." I said and Ethan opened his eyes wide.

"What?" he asked with a surprised tone in his voice.

"It's true. I've seen her high, walking around hallways. Ethan is here to support my story." I said and looked at him.

"He told the truth." he said and Ethan sighed.

"We need more than just a story from two teens in a crazy house to get a woman fired, or even in jail."

"Call the cops. Layla should do a drug test, and they should look in the Jennifers office for some. If they don't find anything, I will give up on the story." I said and Ethan nodded. He picked up the phone and called the police, while I walked out of there with Tyler.

"Now, tell me, Is the story real?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm not sure did she gave her the drugs though, but she sure had some."

"And what if it was not Jennifer who gave her the drugs?" he asked and I stopped walking.

"Let's just hope it is."


	28. Chapter 28

"YOU DID-" Flora started yelling when I told her what happened the day before, so I placed my hand on her lips to be more quiet.

"...what?!" she whispered.

"Nobody else knows. You weren't suppose to know either, but I just had to tell you." she nodded.

"Poor Layla... why did you hurt her like this?" she asked and I sighed.

"I needed to. Jenessa would get fired and she didn't do anything bad. Plus, Tecna. Imagine what would happened if she got more meds that are not for her."

"I don't want to think about that... I guess you did the right thing." she said and someone busted in. We were in my room.

"Helia, what the fuck did you do?!" Layla yelled as she walked up to me.

"I'm sorry,I..." she slapped me. I was ready to punch her for it, but I stopped my self. Flora was standing right next to me. If I punched her, how would she react? So I just sighed.

"No sorry will ever fix this! I loved her!" she yelled and slapped me again.

"Calm down until I cant do that no more." I warned her and she sighed.

"I asked you not to tell anyone! And you get her fired?!" she started crying.

"I didn't tell anyone about your relationship. Just Flora. But she won't tell anyone."

"I know she won't. Even though she is with you, she is not like you. And she should be happy about that." she said and ran out of my room.

"Helia, I hope you know she is just saying this to make you angry." Flora said while holding my hand.

"Yeah, well, I'm not angry. I just want to be alone." I said and moved my hand away from hers.

"But, I..."

"Please. I don't want to yell at you. Can you just leave?" I said with a calm voice and she nodded.

"You know you can talk to me anytime... If you want." she said and started walking up to the doors of my room,and as she opened them, we saw Ethan standing there.

"Oh, how nice. Thank you." he said and entered my room.

"Ethan, I really want to be alone." I said as I looked at Flora walking away.

"I need you at my office. Just for 2 minutes." he said and I sighed.

"Not a second more." I said and he nodded. When we got to his office,he handed me his phone.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Just answer it." he said and I placed the phone on my ear.

"Yeah?" I asked and someone yelled on the other side of the phone.

"Helia oh my lord it's really you!" a girl with a familiar voice yelled.

"And who is that?"

"Do you maybe remember last summer? You were with your mother in that shit hotel?" I smiled as soon as I understood who was on the other line.

"Angela?!" I asked happily.

"That would be my name, thank you very much." she said and giggled.

"I though I'd never hear from you again. You know, because your boyfriend was jealous as hell?"

"Yeah, about that son of a bitch... he ended up cheating on me... But anywayy, I'm not calling you to tell you about that shit. Do you maybe remember my mom?"

"Well, no, I mean, I never met her. You were with your boyfriend who was old enough for you to go alone with him."

"Yeah yeah, but you remember the story, don't you? I told you about her job and shit?"

"Yeah,you said she is a surgeon."

"Yeah, maybe I lied a little. Because my at the time boyfriend was there, I said she is a surgeon so he wouldn't freak out. But she is actually a shrink."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and If you still don't get why I'm calling, It's because I just found out you are at MPS and my mum works there!" I froze.

"What is your moms name?"

"Miranda? She has that long, orange hair?"

"I know her, she is my girlfriends shrink."

"Oh my god my little Helia has a girlfriend!"

"I'm older then you, you know."

"Only by a year. Anyway, I'll try to visit you, as soon as I get the chance so we can catch up."

"Awesome!... Wait. You are not freaked out by the though that I'm in MPS?"

"My mum works there. Ofcourse I'm not. Plus I look at you as a really cool guy and a really good friend. So see ya soon!" she said and hung up. I was feeling happy at that moment. I went to Floras room to talk to her and tell her what just happened.

"I'm so glad to see you in a good mood." she said when I told her the full story.

"Yeah... I actually cant wait for you to meet her." she nodded with a smile.

"I talked to Layla."

"I'm really not in a mood for..."

"No no, we had a long chat and she understood you did this for her own good. She said that she would apologize to you, but she doesn't want to seem like she knows she was wrong. So she just told me to tell you that she decided to forgive you and move on." I laughed a bit.

"And you told me just that." I stayed in her room, all until it was midnight.


	29. Chapter 29

"Yesterday was great." Tyler said as we were walking though the hallway. The night before, his shrink, Debby, and Ethan decided we should be able to go out of MPS. Ethan figured out Tyler didn't have an disorder, and he said that I became a lot calmer so I deserved a break.

"Yeah, I was really surprised that no one picked on us." I said and he grinned.

"We were in a small bar the full night. There was only one dude next to us. Not counting the waiter." he said we both laughed.

"THIS DAY NEVER SEEMS TO END!" someone was singing... rather, screaming.

"Who is that?" Tyler asked looking interested.

"I really wouldn't know."

"THIS DAY NEVER SEEMS TO-"

"Oh lord, is that AFI?" he asked and I kinda just stood there.

"Again, I..."

"THIS RAGE I CAN NOT LET GOOOO!" someone yelled again.

"...I really wouldn't know." I finished.

"It's coming from that room. Do you know who's room is that?" he asked and I though about it for a moment.

"I though nobody was there." he already knocked on the doors while I was saying that. Nobody was opening and the music was still really loud. Tyler knocked again, only this time louder. The music then stopped and someone opened the doors.

"Ye- OH MY GOSH HELIA!" she yelled and ran to hug me.

"Angela,I didn't know you already got here!" I said as she let go of the hug.

"Well I got here last night, but you weren't here. I did meet your girlfriend tho. She's cute but she's shy. A little." I laughed. Tyler then coughed and looked at me.

"Oh, sorry. This is my friend, Tyler." I said as she moved her eyes on him.

"Oh, sorry, I got carried away. I'm Angela." she said and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Angela." he said with a grin.

"Damn, Angela, you changed." I said as I looked at her. Her hair was now white, she was dressed in black and her eyes were purple. I guessed she was wearing contact lenses.

"Well yeah, I looked normal when we met because the guy I was with was, um.. not really open to who I am." she giggled as she closed her eyes.

"Before you two just wonder off to who knows what subject, just one question, was that AFI?" Tyler asked and she nodded.

"Wait why do you know them? Nobody knows them!" she yelled with happiness in her voice.

"I though the same thing till I just met you." he grinned again. Yes, again.

"Oh my god Helia, If you told me it was this awesome around here, I would visit you a lot earlier." she said and I laughed.

"Anyway, what are you fucking waiting for? Get in the room, we need to talk. A. Lot." she said and I nodded.

"See you later Helia." Tyler said and I nodded.

"See you too, Angela." he said while looking at her.

"See ya!" she said as she pulled me to the doors. We both sat down on the floor and started talking.

"So, here is the main question- What are you doing here?" she asked and I sighed.

"Anger issues." she nodded.

"Well you did fuck up that guy on the beach pretty bad when he was just trying to hit on your mom."

"Yeah, well.. anyway, a question from me. How did you find out I'm in here just now?"

"Well, um... I kinda heard two guys on the street talking about you... To be exact, one of them said 'you know that guy with long dark blue hair that lived the street down from us?' and then the other one 'yeah I do, dawg' an then the first one 'well he got super crazy so they sent him to that PMS thang' and the other one 'Bro you mean MPS' and then the first one again 'Yeah that man, I heard he gone psycho' and then the other one was like 'yeah yeah I know we should totally mess him up when he gets back, what was his name again' and then they were both like 'Helium' and then I got so pissed off by how fucking stupid they were so I just walked up to them and explained what is Helium and why it is not your name. I did say your name is Henry though, just to be safe." she said an smiled. While imitating the two dudes, she got her voice really low, so I laughed a bit.

"Why didn't your mum tell you I'm in here?"

"Because she though that If I found out you were here, I would totally ask to move in here."

"That is crazy, why woul..."

"That's exactly what I did." she said and smiled big time.

"For real?"

"Yeah. I got tired of people, you know. So now, tell me everything. About your girlfriend, about your friends, about your shrink... about that guy that was with us a minute ago..."

"Tyler? No. Please don't fall for Tyler."

"Why? Is he like, crazy? I mean, we ARE in MPS."

"No, he is actually normal,but... Please. Just don't. I'm not so sure about him." she raised her eyebrow but I just changed the subject.


	30. Chapter 30

"Brandon,I..." Ethan was trying to finally admit to Brandon who he is.

"Yeah?" he asked smiling. He forced the smile. It was obvious. I mean, he didn't even know Ethan. At least, he though he didn't. They were standing in the hallway, in the middle of the 3rd floor. I was hiding, as usual.

"What I tell you now is something I should of told you a long time ago... as soon as you got here. Even before that." he sighed and Brandon was looking confused.

"Tell me what? You are scaring me." he smiled awkwardly.

"I... wow, this is really not easy..." he stopped and sighed.

"I'm your brother." he said and Brandon stopped smiling.

"This is a really sick joke, you kn..."

"I'm not kidding. It's me. Your big Mike." he said and Brandon teared up.

"But, no way...I just..." Brandon tried talking but he couldn't. He just stood there. Eth.. um.. big Mike? Hugged him and Brandon cried even more.

"Why didn't you call me?! Not once in these 4 years!" he yelled an they broke the hug.

"At the beginning I was here. And after that... I was scared it was too late."

"It was not too late! Even now! It's not too late." he said and smiled.

"Let's go to my office. We can talk about everything." Ethan-Mike said and they got out of my sight. I was quite happy for them both. And for me too. I was getting calmer, I had amazing friends, a beautiful and caring girlfriend, amazing shrink too... the only thing I didn't have was a family. But these people were my family. As I was getting to 'our room', I walked up to Tyler and Debby. Once again, I hid and listened to them.

"Tyler, the reason I called you here is to tell you- I know you don't have bulimia. Translation: you have no reason to stay here. So you can go home." she said with a serious face and Tyler looked sad. That was the first time he wasn't grinning or laughing for those 3 weeks that he was in MPS.

"Would it be alright if I stayed some more?" she sighed.

"Tyler, your mother is paying for this. Are you sure you want to spend all her money on this?" he laughed.

"I'm adopted."

"I know."

"So, translation, as you call it is: she gets money for raising me. I get none. Ofcourse I want to spend as much money as I can." Debby laughed.

"You cant just stay at a hotel?"

"I like it here. And I would be the happiest patient you ever had if you could just lie for me and say that I really do have a disorder."

"... I'll say that you gave up on throwing up all the food that you eat and because of that you became depressed. We are now treating it."

"Thank you." he said and smiled.

"Now go and be depressed." she said and went in her office. Tyler walked away to the 3rd floor. I figured he was going to his room, so I just continued walking to 'our room'. There, I saw everyone (not counting Tyler and Brandon), including Angela and... Timmy?!

"Oh my god, Timmy!" I said and ran to hug him.

"I told you I would visit all of you as soon as I get the chance." he said and looked at Tecna.

"Well, I don't think you'll need to visit me anymore." she said smiling.

"I'm going soon,too." she said and kissed Timmy. Everyone was smiling, everyone was happy, but...

"Guys..." I whispered but no one heard.

"So, when are you leaving? When are you free?" Stella asked her.

"Yeah, when are you going?" Sky asked smiling.

"Guys..." I said, this time louder. Everyone turned to me.

"Do you really think of this as happy news?" no one spoke.

"I mean, yeah, she can now go wherever she wants, but...our group is falling apart..."

"Helia, I think you are kinda lost now." Tecna said.

"I do love you people, but we are not a group. We are not a family. We are just.. random people stuck with each other until we get normal enough to get out." she added and... I couldn't believe her words. I loved every single one of them. And I though they felt the same, but... I was wrong.

"Sorry, I got carried away. I'll miss you, that's all." I lied and she smiled. Flora looked at me with a worried smile.

"So anyways, when are you going?" Bloom asked clapping.

"Next week, I think." Tecna answered and I stopped listening. I started thinking. Layla still had problems with drugs, so she would stay for another few months by my guess. Bloom didn't have a mood swing in weeks, so it was only the matter of time for her to leave. Sky too. He controlled him self the whole time. He didn't lose it even one since I got there. Musa started sleeping less, which helped her a lot- coffee before midnight, sleep for about 3 hours and wake up. No sleep walking. No nothing. Riven lost his desire for drinks. At least, it was not as strong as before. Plus even if he continued drinking, his parents had no more money to pay for MPS, and his real parents had no intentions of spending a single penny on him. Stella slowly started eating. Once a week, but still, it was something. She felt the need to eat, just because of Brandon. Brandon was getting happier and happier. He had a girlfriend he loved, his brother was finally with him... he even offered Brandon to live with him instead of his mother. Timmy already left, he was living with his friend. Tecna would go back to her family in a week. Tyler could go whenever he wants... and Flora... she was getting more and more easy going. She was talking to everyone with no problem. Even I was getting calmer. And that made me realize. None of us is staying here forever. None of us will stay friends... we are just random people, all together in a mental hospital.. that we are all soon getting out of.


	31. Chapter 31

As time passed, the MPS became lonelier and lonelier. After Tecna, Stella and Brandon were the first ones to go. Their shrinks understood they were perfect for eachother. Brandons sweet words helped Stella feel good about her self and eat, and Brandon was happy like crazy with his new family- his brother, Stella and Stellas mum, who liked Brandon a lot. Layla was next. I was counting on spending my last days in MPS with her... turnes out she was spending her last days of life in MPS. She got a call from Jenifer. She made her depressed as she blamed her for everything and Layla took all the drugs she had. She overdosed and when we all noticed, it was too late. She died because of her addiction. With tears on her cheeks. None of us expected that. Nor were we ready for that. After her death, about a week later, Sky left. He was ready to go, plus he knew Bloom was going about a month after him. And so she did. So, the ones left were Riven, Tyler, Musa, Flora, Angela and me. We were all siting on the floor in 'our room'.

"So what are you guys up to for today?" Musa asked with a forced smile. None of us were happy. Not only because of Laylas death, but because they all now realized what I did a long time ago. The sad truth.

"Nothing much, I was just gonna listen to some music and draw a little... later on I'm going out with my mum for some family time, she made me." Angela said and smiled softly while looking out the window.

"I could come over while you're listening to music If you'd like." Tyler said and Angela nodded.

"Well, I was going to just chill alone and smoke a little." Riven said, looking bored, as he did for the past few weeks.

"Would you mind if I join you?" Musa asked and he sighed.

"If you have to." he grinned at her and she smiled.

"Well, I was going to hang out with Flora, I don't really have any plans." I said and Flora nodded giving me a smile.

"Guys, I just realized something... why are we alone here? Why no one else came here?" Angela asked while pulling her hair in a pony tail.

"Because everyone left. We are the only retards that are forced to stay here. Not counting you, Angela." Riven said.

"Yeah, forced..." Tyler whispered to him self.

"No, I meant, no one new came. Is it that no one else is crazy anymore?" Angela added but as soon as she saw no one had the answer, she looked back to the window.

"Well fucking fabulous." she said and sighed.

"Plus, not only that, but no one came to visit us. Bloom, Sky... no one. They all came once, and that's it." Flora said as she looked to the floor.

"Well, soon we will be out too." I said hopping to get a smile on her face,but I failed.

"Oh fuck this." Riven said after a minute of silence. We all looked at him.

"I was gonna wait a little longer, because no matter how tough I act I am, about this shit, I act like a girl." he said and looked at Musa.

"What are you talking about?" she asked awkwardly laughing.

"Look, I don't even care that we are not alone, I just don't want to wait like Timmy did. I want to tell you now. I've been in lo... I liked you ever since you got here. So..." he said and Musa smiled from ear to ear.

"Soo...?" she repeated.

"Oh fuck it Musa, we are not teens anymore. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he said and Angela started giggling so we all looked at her.

"Sorry, sorry. Continue." she said covering her smile with her hand.

"Oh you idiot I was waiting for that question for almost a year now." she said and they kissed.

"Adorable." Flora said while leaning on my shoulder.

"Yeah, well, enjoy the view while you can." I said and sighed.

"Oh common, stop with all the depressive thoughs." Musa said and smiled.

"Yeah, sure..." I said as I walked out to Ethan. Turns out Ethans middle name was Mike. Huh.

"Ethan, hey." I said as I entered his office.

"Oh, Helia." he said and smiled. He was happier ever since he talked to Brandon.

"How's it goin with Brandon and Stella living in your house?" I asked and he sighed.

"I love him. I really do. It's just that... I don't like the dirty dishes... and the dirty floors... and the money just flying away." I giggled.

"So you regret your decision?"

"Ofcourse not." he said as I sat down in front of him.

"You know Helia, this is our last meeting." I froze. I knew it was coming, yet, I wasn't ready.

"You sure? I mean, I did have a pretty intense fight with Tyler just yesterday, like.. um.. I punched him an..."

"Save it Helia. Please. Let's spend our last meeting in a happy way."

"I kinda cant... I'm really not ready." he sighed.

"Look. You are free to go tomorrow. I spoke to your mother who said she is not ready to get you back in home."

"I wasn't planing to go there anyways." he smiled.

"I know. I just needed to tell you. Also. There are a lot of people who want you out of the town. The people you had fights with, the people you stole food from on your 'running away' mission that lasted a full week..." we both laughed.

"Oh, I will miss you. You are the most interesting patient I had for these 4, soon to be 5 years."

"And you honestly changed my life."

"Same goes for you. If you weren't here, who knows would I even get to tell Brandon about me being his brother... we maybe even wouldn't catch him taking all those pills. So, you kinda saved his life."

"Um, let's try to keep it happy."

"Yeah, well... to be honest, I cant make this a happy moment. I will miss you. And that is the first time I said that to a patient."

"Oh stop, I'll blush!" I said in a girly tone. Then the smiles disappeared from our faces.

"Since you cant go back to town, I spoke to my aunt who lives in our sister-town. She has an empty apartment there, and she said you can move in."

".. Are you serious?"

"Yes. It's the least I can do." ...

"Thank you...So this is really a goodbye, huh." I said and looked down on the floor.

"Yeah... you are going tomorrow, but I'm leaving tonight."

"... What do you mean by that?" I asked confused.

"Didn't you notice?"

"... Please just get to what are you trying to say."

"I was still working here because you were still here, but MPS is closing. There is no more money to keep this mental hospital open. We are working just until you guys are ready to go. Then we are going too." I felt empty.

"This is happening too fast." I said as I almost started crying.

"I know. As a mater of fact, what we are doing from the last month till now, we are not getting paid for it."

"... So you were working for free, just for me?"

"Don't flatter your self. How would I look if I left a job half done?" we both laughed again.

"Well then, before I get more depressed about this, I think I should just leave." I said and stood up.

"Yeah..." he said while still sitting in his chair. I walked up to the doors, when I almost left the room he spoke again.

"Oh, and Helia..." he said and I turned around.

"Good luck in your life." he said and I nodded with a smile. I left before I started crying...


	32. Chapter 32

"Oh my god, Ethan is going?" Flora asked when I told her the full story... well, part of the story. I wasn't ready to tell her I was leaving.

"Yeah." I said and she hugged me.

"I know you looked at him as a big brother. I'm so sorry to hear that. But what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Well, um... they are sending me to some other shrink." I lied and she nodded. I hated that I lied, but I had to. Just for that night, and tomorrow she would know the truth. As she broke the hug, she looked at me and took my hand in hers.

"Helia, I just wanted to say I love you." she said and blushed.

"I love you too, but, where did the need to say it come from?"

"As I saw Riven and Musa today, I understood something. We really do not know when are we going. And I just want you to know I love you. I needed to tell you before one of us got out of here." I smiled and we kissed.

"I get it." I said and she sighed. She started shaking a bit, and she blushed even more.

"What is it Flora?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"I think we should.. um..." _we should what?_

"We... um..." she tried saying again.

"Flora, what is it? You know you can tell me anything." she nodded.

"I... I want to do this with you before one of us goes away."

"Do w..." I started the question but I understood what she was talking about.

"No need to force it. If you are not feeling c..." she stopped me by kissing me.

"Is that your way of saying 'shut up'?" I asked and she giggled.

"It is." she said and continued kissing me.

In the middle of the night, while I was still in Floras room, I looked at her.

"Flora, are you sleeping?" I whispered and she gave no response. So I just kissed her on her cheek and went to my room. I had to pack.

Tomorrow morning, I was late to breakfast as usual. It was 9:43am. I looked at the big clock that I knew I would miss.

"Hey." I said as I entered 'our room' that was soon to be called just 'room'...

"Hello there, lover boy." Riven said as he grinned and I just sat down on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as If I didn't know. _But how did he know?_

"Oh please. First off, I saw you going out of Floras room in the middle of the night. And second, Flora is still not here, and she is never late."

"... Well I guess Genet was right about you. You really do find out about everything." he grinned again. Flora walked in at that moment.

"Oh, Helia, there you are." she said and smiled to me. I kissed her and she sat down next to me. I knew my time to tell them was running out.

"What's the plan for today guys?" Musa asked as she kinda always did.

"Well,I..." Tyler started talking but I stopped him.

"I'm sorry." I said and everyone looked at me confused.

"I'm really really sorry." I said as I looked down on the floor.

"What is it, Helia?" Tyler asked. I looked up to him. He looked worried. _And to think I hated him so much at the beginning.. now, he was one of my best friends..._

"I'm... well..."

"Oh gosh just spill it." Riven said and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going away from here." I said and there was a silence.

"W-When are you.." Flora whispered.

"Today." I said and she started crying.

"And you just remembered to tell us?!" Riven yelled and I just shook my head.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"Dude, it's alright. As long as you keep in touch with all of us." Angela said and Tyler nodded.

"I don't know If I can promise you that much... I'm moving away... I cant live in this town anymore. And to just hear your voices and not be able to see you guys... I cant handle it." I said and there was a silence again. Then we heard a car beep outside the building. We looked though the window and we saw a black car with two guards outside of it. I got to my room to get my stuff, and everyone followed me to the car.

"I'll go first with the goodbyes." Musa said and hugged me.

"Helia, you are a cool guy. And... I think of you as a really good friend. So If you ever get the chance to see me, find a way to find me and do it." we both smiled and she hugged me again.

"I guess now I'll go." Tyler said and walked up to me as Musa went back.

"To be honest, I didn't like you at the beginning."

"Same here." I said and he smiled.

"But now, I'm really sad that you are going. And just know, we will miss you." he said and hugged me.

"I'll go now. Look. Dude..." Angela said as she stood infront of me.

"I got here just to spend some time with a random guy I met during summer. And, at the begging, I was like, Damn gurl, are you sure? But honestly, I'm really glad I got here. Not just because I got to see you again, but also, I got to meet the new Helia. The happy one. The calm one. The 'this time he has a girlfriend so he is not a loner anymore' one." I laughed a bit.

"I'm trying to make this funny even though I know I will miss you." she said and started crying, so I hugged her.

"Don't cry! Save it for when that band of yours breaks up." I said jokingly and she broke the hug,then looked at me in a serious deadly way.

"What did you just say?"

"See? Now you are not thinking about not seeing me ever again." I said and she softly smiled.

"Okay, before Angela here makes a river..." Riven said as he walked up to me.

"Dude. I just want to let you know I love you as a brother, and I never had a better friend then you. You were there for me, and I'm sorry I started that fight we had..." he said and we hugged.

"If I was a girl, I would totally cry right now." he said and I smiled.

"And now, here comes the girl who is totally gonna cry right now." he whispered to my eat and moved away. It was Floras turn to say goodbye. We just stood there without a word. I felt like no words were strong enough to express what we were feeling. After a minute, she jumped on me, giving me the tightest hug I ever had.

"I love you." she whispered as she cried.

"I love you too." I said and I kissed her. She stepped away from me and watched me as I entered the car. I wanted to look at them trough the window, but I just couldn't... So I placed my headphones on and tried to ignore everything that was happening...


	33. Chapter 33

I heard the alarm on my phone. I slowly woke up and turned the alarm off. I slowly began to go back to bed, when I realized...

"Shit, I'm late!" I said as I threw the blanket off of me. I got in the kitchen and placed some oil on the pan and cracked two eggs on it. As I was running the whole time, I almost fell down a few times. I was brushing my hair and my teeth at the same time. As I finished with that, I changed my clothes to the suit I was now wearing everyday for work, and I packed some cigars in my bag. At that moment I smelt smoke.

"What the...? I didn't even take out the ciga-Oh my god!" I yelled as I forgot about the eggs. I took them away from the stove and I just rushed out of my apartment, making me come back twice- once for the phone and the second time for some money. As I entered my car, I got a call.

"Helia, It's Julian. Your patient is already here, where are you man?!" he yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm on my way, I'm in the car, just tell him I had a death in my family so that was the reason I was late." I said as I started driving.

"Well, was there?"

"Ofcourse not, you idiot."

"Well, if he asks who died, what should I say?"

"Just say my mother died."

"She died last year, Helia!"

"I know, but he doesn't! Now bye!" I yelled and I hung up. _Jeez, living the dream... kinda._

"So that is why I feel like I need some help." the old man was talking. We were at a meting.

"I agree." I said as I didn't even listen to him.

"Mr. Helia, are you even listening to me?" he asked and I snapped out, meaning back to reality.

"I'm sorry, I cant stop thinking about my poor mother." I said and acted out as If I was crying.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Look at me, how selfish I act..." he said and I ran out of office so I could stop faking crying.

"Helia, man, what is it with you today?" my college, Michelle asked me.

"Don't even ask me. Because I don't even know. I slept in and I feel dead." I said as I threw my self on my chair.

"Well, crazy cat lady has an appointment at 12pm, the 80 year-old pedo is on 2pm, a depressed kid is coming at 3:30pm and you have a meting with Parkins and his sons at 5am."

"That's it?" I asked and she nodded.

"Great, I'll survive the day." I said and Michelle smiled. Then she walked away.

"Helia.." Julien whispered. He was at the desk right next to mine.

"Yeah?" I whispered back and he sighed.

"Lilly asked me for drinks after work, and she is bringing a friend, you wanna go?" he asked.

"No, I told you, I'm really not up for dating right now." he shook his head.

"You don't have to date her, just go with me on a drink. She will just be there."

"Sorry, I'll have to pass." I continued whispering and he sighed, then nodded. After that, the meetings started.

"... And, I don't really look at this as addiction or.. a bad habit, but every time someone dies, I buy a cat." she said and I nodded.

"Try to, every time it happens, just chill and lay back. Think of it this way: If you buy another cat, she will have babies. Babies will have babies. And babies eat and sleep and make a mess. You will be the one who will need to clean it all up. And here, instead of buying another cat, how about you go in the spa or buy something for your self? Possibly not cat related." I said and she nodded.

"I'll try my best. Thank you, Mr. Helia." she said and I nodded with a smile. We continued talking and somehow got to the theme 'what cat are you'... pff. The next meeting I had was with the old grandpa who had a thing for younger ladies... much. Younger ladies.

"I cant help it. When I see a beautiful girl, I start picturing things, like, kissing her, or touching her, or making love to her..."

"Um, what type of girls?"

"The teenage girls, mostly. 14 is the new 40, right?" he said and gave me a thumbs up, but I just nodded and kept my puke in. Oh lord, what was wrong with this guy.

"So, I totally cut my self yesterday." the kid said. I was on my 4th meting for that day. At that moment, I was with a 13-year-old boy who though faking depression is just the perfect way to get out of school.

"Cool." I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm hurting my self, and you think it's cool?"

"No, but you do. Listen little guy, how about you go tell your mum that you don't have depression and you just don't wanna go to school?" he sighed.

"This is no fun." he said and walked out of there.

"I need some coffee." I said as I was looking at Julien.

"You can have some if you change your mind about tonight?" he said and grinned.

"Look, I'm not going. Give up." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"When is the Parkins family coming?" I asked and Michelle yelled.

"10 MINUTES HELIA" I nodded and she smiled. So I got in my office, waiting for my last patient of the day to come. After about 20 minutes, a guy with a fedora and sunglasses walked in. He sat infront of me.

"Sorry sir, but the next time you make an appointment, try to get on time." I said and he grinned.

"Like you never did?" he said and I was confused. He took off his hat and the glasses and...

"ETHAN?" I yelled and he smiled. I jumped to him so I could hug him.

"Took you long enough." he said and I sat back down.

"What are you doing here? Whats up with Brandon and Stella? Anything new about MPS?" he laughed.

"Well, actually, that's why I'm here. Listen, MPS is opening again." he said and my smile grew.

"So you'll work there again?" I asked and he nodded.

"Look, I don't have much time, but come to MPS on Monday. In the morning. Other psychologist called their ex-patients too." I nodded and he stood up, starting to walk away.

"Wait, that's it?" I asked and he grinned.

"See you on Monday." he said and left the room, while I was smiling like crazy.


	34. Chapter 34

I sighed as I looked out of my car. I was looking at MPS. It looked the same as it always did. As I was collecting myself to get out and see all the people I loved so much, and missed even more, two guards got infront of my car.

"Oh my god, lefty and rightly!" I said as I got out. They just looked at eachother and I laughed. They were the same guards that took me from my home and got me here.

"Nevermind." I said and started walking.

"OH MY GOD HELIA!" someone yelled from behind and jumped on me. We both fell on the ground.

"I missed you so so so so so much!" Bloom yelled again and hugged me, while being on my back.

"Can we stand up first?" I asked and she laughed, then got off of me and we both stood up. Then I hugged her.

"I'm so happy to see you!" I said and she nodded.

"Same here. I wasn't sure are you coming or not. I visited the MPS right before they closed. Riven was the only one there, though." she said and smiled awkwardly.

"So the first one to come was the last one to go?" I asked and she nodded.

"He said you moved." she added and I sighed.

"Yeah, I did. But I couldn't miss this!" I yelled and she hugged me again.

"Helia, bro!" Sky yelled and got closer.

"Sky!" I yelled back and hugged him.

"You two are still together?" I asked him and Bloom and they both nodded.

"We live together now." she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's great, but let's go inside. I cant wait to see the rest." I said and we got inside.

"Helia, watch out!" a male voice yelled from behind and someone jumped on me. Again. I looked who it was and saw Angela.

"I missed you so so so much!" she yelled and almost chocked me while hugging my neck. We stood up and I saw Tyler standing behind her.

"I tried to warn you." he said and grinned, as always.

"I missed you grinning all the time." I said and we hugged. When we broke the hug, he took Angelas hand and she kissed him on the cheek.

"... So, you two..." I asked and Angela started laughing awkwardly.

"Actually, just now. I liked him the whole time I was here, but I didn't do anything,so... yeah let's just save the talk for when we all meet up." she said and I nodded with I smile. We walked up to the third floor, where was the dining room. That I did not know about before. Anyways, five of us got in there, and we saw Stella and Brandon sitting and eating. Both of them. Including Stella. Eating.

"Hey guys!" I yelled so they would notice us. They both dropped the forks and stopped for a few seconds, then ran to us. While Stella was hugging the rest, I was hugging Brandon.

"Man, you haven't changed a bit!" he said as he was looking at me.

"It's been two years. Not twenty." I said and he laughed.

"I know, but I feel like it was." we both smiled. Then Stella hugged me and Brandon left to say hi to others.

"Man, Stella, look amazing!" I said as I looked at her. She wasn't skin and bones anymore. She looked like she was in a healthy weight, still looking a bit skinnier then everyone else. Her hair was longer and thicker. Her eyes were just glowing.

"Yeah, well, you don't look that bad." she said and smirked.

"Same old Stella I see." she nodded and we hugged once more. We all then sat down at the table.

"Should we talk now? Like, say what was happening for these 2 years?" Bloom asked.

"No, we should wait for everyone to come." Stella said and we all nodded. As we took some of the food, doors of the dining room opened. Riven got in, and Musa was right behind him.

"Riven!" I yelled and stood up.

"Well, look who is still alive." he said and we hugged.

"I missed you, man." I said and he smiled.

"I missed you too. I though you are not coming." he said and Musa ran to us.

"Hey you!" she yelled and hugged both of us.

"Musa, oh, It's been so long since I saw you." Riven said jokingly.

"Too mad that's not true." she said and he grinned. As they said hi to everyone, we all sat down again and continued eating.

"Now we are waiting for Tecna and Timmy." Brandon said.

"And Flora." I added and Brandon sighed. I couldn't wait to see her. I missed her so much. I wasn't able to date anyone, knowing she is out there. After about 15 minutes, Tecna and Timmy opened the doors.

"Hey you guys!" he said and Tecna waved to each one of us. We all greeted and they sat down too.

"Now, we can talk!" Stella clapped.

"No, we are waiting for Flora." Said and Stella looked at me with a frown.

"I'm sorry Helia, but I'm sure she will not come." she said and I froze.

"W... What do you mean?" I asked and she sighed.

"She is at the funeral today. But you can see her tomorrow?" she added.

"Whose funeral?"

"I don't know. I actually didn't see her once for these 2 years, it's just that I saw Miranda when I was walking up to here, and she said Flora won't come because she is at a really important funeral." I nodded.

"Who is saying I won't come?" I heard and looked at the doors. And there she was. More beautiful then ever. Her hair was in a bun, she was wearing a beautiful purple dress and the biggest smile I ever saw. Without words I ran to her and kissed her.

"My Beauty." I said and giggled.

"My fist." we walked back to the table and we all started talking...


	35. Chapter 35

"So this is what breakfast here looks like?" I asked as I was looking around the room.

"Huh, Helia. Two years after the closing of the damn thing and he decides to come to breakfast." Riven said taking a sandwich from the table.

"Well, what to say. I got tired of starving in the morning." I said while taking a sip of my coffee.

"Same here." Stella said and raised her fork. When we finished breakfast, we went down to 'our room'. The room was

a bit different then I remembered. The fire place was not working and the plants were gone. We sat down in a circle on the floor,

as we used to.

"I'll go first." Riven said and we nodded.

"Well, Hello everyone, my name is Riven and I hate you all." he said while smirking.

"Hello Riven." we all said and laughed. It felt good to finally say those words again. I felt like I was home.

"Well, I used to be an alcoholic. Now I'm 27 months sober. Yeah, It's a pretty big deal. Anyways, about my life... hm.

I live in a really cool apartment in the center of the town, I have a dog named Barny, he is a bulldog... I have a really

annoying girlfriend YES I WAS KIDDING DON'T PUNCH ME and.. well. I don't really have an amazing job or anything but I don't

really care. Oh, I work in a coffee show, by the way. Also. I saw my real family once, about 2 months ago. I told them everything they needed to know, but they though 'suck it'

is a little too much. So they offered me money if I leave them alone for good. I obviously refused. They are not getting rid of me that easy.

And well... oh yeah, oh my god Florence! That is my super weird old lady neighbor. Like, every time she sees me, she freaks out and starts

yelling something in Latin." we all laughed.

"We don't judge." we said and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'll go next!" Stella screamed and we nodded.

"Hey hey hey, my name is Stella, and I'm the princess of peanut butter!" she said, stood up and twirled. Then sat back down.

"So, let's see, what new in my life... hm. I live with Brandon in his brothers house. It's a really cool house actually! It was a big backyard,

a big apple tree, and we even got a cat! His name is Marco... he is just adorable, with his little tiny ears, and a puffy tail, and his big

cute eyes, and..."

"Stella!" some of us yelled and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Since you don't want to hear about Marco, I'll just talk about my self."

"Oh, what a news." Riven said sarcasticly and she almost punched him.

"whatever. Anyways, I work as a model, and it's really fun and all that, but it's just so weird. Like, when It's lunch break, I'm the only one

eating. All the other girls are drinking water and talking, and so I call my Brandy bunny so I don't get bored."

"Brandy bunny? Really?" Musa asked and Brandon smiled awkwardly.

"Brandon, Brandy bunny, whatever. Oh! Also! I met this really rich dude, Leo, and now we are like best friend, and he told me that if I ever decide

that I want to be an actress, I should just call him. I adore him so so much."

"Jealous much?" Riven asked and looked at Brandy bunny.

"Leo is gay." he said and Stella nodded.

"He once even tried to hit on my Brandy. But who could blame him." she said and kissed Brandon.

"Alright, that's all from Stella, I hope." Riven said clapping.

"Who's next?" I asked and Brandon raised his hand.

"I don't really have much to say. Stella pretty much said it all. But um, I work at a special phone line where people, mostly kids and teens,

call when they are feeling suicidal, so I could maybe help them." he said and we nodded.

"that's beautiful." Flora said and Brandon smiled.

"I cant really say anything more, Stella said it all already." he added and we all giggled.

"Helia, do you wanna go next?" Angela asked me and I looked at her. She was holding hands with Tyler. I knew she liked him from the beginning, and

I felt bad for telling her to stay away from him.

"Um, yeah, sure." I said and cleared my throat

"Hello guys, my name is Helia and I missed you all so much." I said and they all smiled.

"Well um, I live in out sister city now... I work as a shrink, and..."

"You work as a shrink?" Tecna repeated my last sentence.

"Yeah, why is it so weird?" I asked and Tecna giggled.

"I'll tell you later." I didn't really know what she was talking about. But I just sighed and continued.

"So, I live in a shitty apartment that's almost an hour away from my job... I love my work buddies but they can be annoying sometimes...I

don't really know what more to say."

"Do you live with someone in that shitty apartment?" Tyler asked and Flora looked at the floor.

"No actually." I said and she looked at me with a smile.

"So um... I don't have any animals.. I don't really have anything to say." I sighed and others looked at me.

"So, If there was a job for you in this town, you would move back?" Timmy asked me. Of course I would, I though. But who would want to hire

me in there? Everyone in that town hated me.

"Yeah, sure." I said and him and Tecna smiled to each other.

"What's going on?" I asked them and they looked at me.

"I think you should go talk to Ethan." Tecna said and I nodded. I was going to talk to Ethan anyway, so why not now? As I stood up, Flora

took my hand and stood up too.

"I'm going with you." she said and I nodded with a smile...

* * *

 **So I know this chapter wasn't really that fun and not much has happened but I kinda needed an intro for the next chapter, so yeah ^^'**


	36. Chapter 36

As we were walking trough the hallway, Flora reached for my hand. I smiled at her and she did the same.

"I heard you were... at a funeral today. Hope it's nothing serious." I said and she sighed, then looked at me with a bigger smile then before.

"Oh It really was serious." she said and giggled.

"You, um... don't really seem sad. And I'm glad because of that, but... I guess my question is, who died?"

"Really Helia? We don't see each other for two years and your first question is 'who died'?" she said and giggled.

"Well, you do seem oddly happy about it."

"I guess I am." she said and pulled my hand so we would stop walking. She got close to me and she started whispering something in my ear.

"That little bastard that ruined my life killed him self a few days ago. Today was the happiest day I had in two years. I finally fell safe now."

she said and moved away from me.

"I know it sounds selfish, but..."

"Sounds just about right." I said and we continued walking, until we got to Ethans office.

"Oh, Helia." he said as he saw me. He stood up and we hugged.

"You are Mirandas girl?" he asked while looking at my Flora.

"I sure was." she said and smiled.

"Before we continue the chit chat, I just have one urgent question: Tecna and Timmy told me to come and talk to you. They mentioned something

about you knowing where I could get hired in this town?" he stood there, motionless, but just few a few seconds, and then he smiled at me.

"I know just the perfect place for you." he said and I nodded, waiting for him to tell me already.

"Room 255." he said and I was kinda... confused.

"... Wait." I said as I started to understand. Did he just... tell me I could work here?! I thought to my self.

"So here is an open spot for me?" I asked with the happiest voice I had.

"Sure thing. First floor. On the left. Go an check out what could be your office." he said and I nodded. I started running out of there, while

grabbing Floras hand in the process. As we rush over there, we passed a room we knew well... I stopped walking and then Flora did the same.

"Helia what hap..." she started the question, but she understood. As I was looking at the doors, I felt so much sadness and anger inside.

I felt like I was burning. The doors were just the normal doors, but...

"Was this..." Flora asked and I nodded.

"This was Laylas room." I said and a tear fell from my cheek. I wasn't the type to cry. But I just had to. How could I hold the tears in?

I heard Flora crying behind me as well.

"Forget the office. We can see it later. Let's go to the others... I really cant look at this." I said and she nodded, then grabbed my hand

and we walked back to 'our room'.

"And then, as we saw Davey Havok RIGHT IN FRONT OF US, while he was singing MY FAVORITE SONG called... what the hell happened to you guys?!"

Angela stopped talking and looked at us.

"Never mind. Continue the story." I somehow I make the words.

"Never mind? You two look like you've been crying. That is not a 'never mind'!" she added and I got annoyed.

"Could you please drop the subject? We can talk about it later." I said as I saw Flora almost tearing up again.

"Sure." she said with a sigh and we all sat down.

"Well, we all finished our stories now. So, what are we going to do now?" Sky asked and we all stayed quiet.

"Helia..." Flora pulled the sleeve on my shirt, calling me. I turned to her and she lightly smiled.

"Remember the secret doors on the 3rd floor? We never opened them." she said memories filled my head.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I never opened it either!" Riven said as he was looking at the sealing.

"How about we go and look at it now?" Bloom asked and smiled. I though that might be a good idea. We all did, I could see it. So we did what

we wanted. We all got out of 'our room' and went up the 3rd floor... As we all stood in front on the doors, we all noticed-

"Hey the doors are not locked anymore!" Stella yelled as if we were stupid enough not to notice.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Flora asked and I nodded.

"If we leave this place, not knowing what is up here, would it bother you?" I asked and she made her 'wait I'm thinking' face'.

"Me too." I said without waiting for her answer, as I opened the doors. Metal stairs just fell down from the doors, as the doors were on the

sealing. I looked back at the rest, and they all nodded. I started getting up. As I did, I took my phone out and turned on the flash on it so

I could see. As everyone got up there, we all looked around.

"Oh my god! My iPod!" Tecna yelled as she took it from one of the boxes.

"I think this is the place where they kept our stuff. You know, the stuff that we were not allowed to have with us?" Timmy said and we nodded.

"I totally forgot they even took my things." Stella said as she took her phone out too. After about 15 minutes of looking, I found a box in the

corner. That must be my box, I though. As I got on the floor next to it and as I opened it...

"Oh my god." I whispered and everyone turned their phones at me.

"This..." I couldn't speak.

"What is it Helia?" Tyler asked and I froze again.

"Oh spit it out." Riven said and I sighed.

"This was Laylas box."


	37. Chapter 37

"Are you sure?" Brandon asked me for the 3rd time.

"Yes, I'm sure." I answered again and again.

"If you don't believe me, look at it by your self. A pocket knife with a little logo of marijuana, a bunch of little packets of heroin..."

"Yeah, that could be anyone." Riven stopped me.

"... A notebook called 'Laylas jurnal'?" I continued and Rivens small smile disappeared.

"Do you guys want to read it?" Blom asked as they all sat down, forming a circle.

" I think we shouldn't." Tecnas voice was weak, like she wasn't sure about what she was saying.

"Please, guys. I really want to know more about her then I do now. She left without any goodbyes. And... If we read this... I think we can maybe...

Finally... let go?" Flora said, whispering the last part.

"I don't know..." Sky sounded really sad. We all were.

"Guys. I know we don't talk about her much, and I know we don't do it because it's hard, but, let's just do it this way. We can read the notebook.

We will dedicate this day to her. But after tomorrow... we will not think of her as 'the girl who died of her addiction'. We will think of her

as a friend we miss. And I think this notebook can give us closure." I said and Riven tried holding his laughter in.

"You sound so girly right n..."

"Riven!" we all yelled and he cleared his throat. As of that, I opened the notebook.

"First page... 12/9/2011- Dear diary. My dad died last night..." I started reading it out loud and stopped. I started shaking.

"It's alright. Continue." Flora said, placing her arm on my shoulder.

"... My mother says that he had cancer, but I ain't stupid gurl." I stopped and giggled a bit, while a tear fell from my cheek. I missed her.

We all missed her. Her annoying way of talking... another tear came from my eye.

"I know my dad didn't have any issues with that shit. And I know very well my dad was drinking the night when he died. The thing that my mother

doesn't know, is that I was there, talking to him. He told me that he hates his life. That he needs a vacation. The vacation that would last

forever. Me, being a 'not stupid' kid I understood what he was saying. And... I didn't know how to stop him. From dying. From leaving me here,

alone with people who feel nothing for me. With people who won't understand me. And I cant forgive him for his selfish actions." I stopped and

turned the page.

"Date: I don't know. Dear diary, I just tried drugs for the first time. I'm high while I'm writing this. In fact, I don't even know what is

happening right now. I'm thinking of words and they are showing up on the paper. It feels magical. My friend, mr. boring says I shouldn't do

this... I mean, no, his real name is Nabu, not mr. Boring, but... oh my god what if that is his real name!" I stopped again.

There was more on that page,

but I just turned it. I couldn't handle reading it.

"... 17/10/2014- Dear shitty notebook I almost never used, I have some big news. Yesterday, I overdosed at my girlfriends house. Now, my mother

sent me in some kind of a shitty crazy house. I have this shitty room and the shitty guards already tried taking you (the notebook) away from me.

You will be hidden under my bed, safe and sound... 9/12/2014- Today I finally talked to the only guy that is my age here, Riven. He seems

like a jerk but I can feel that he is not that bad inside. 1/1/2015- For New years, I'm sitting alone, In my room, writing. I wanted to get high,

but Jennifer didn't get me anything for tonight. I don't know did I already mentioned this or not, but Jennifer is my girlfriend. She loves me

and I love her. I would do... anything. For her." I stopped again. I couldn't handle it. There was only one page left so I needed to read it.

For a closure.

"Um... alright. Last page. 5/3/2015- Jennifer just called m..." I sighed as I realize this was wrote the day she died.

"... Jennifer just called me. She said that I was the one who was wrong. The one who is useless. And I know she was right. So, as I'm writing this,

I'm waiting to take in all the drugs I have. It should finish me off, so... See you daddy." I closed the notebook. I couldn't collect my self.

"Helia, are you alright?" Flora asked me, while holding her hand on my knee.

"No. none of us are." I said and placed the notebook back in the box.

"Remember Laylas funeral?" I asked and some of them nodded.

"Yeah, we were banned from it." Riven said, forming a fist.

"Well, let's make our own little goodbye for her. She deserved at least that much." I said and hey agreed. We took her box and we went outside.

Behind the building, there was plenty of place for digging.

"Are you ready to finally say goodbye?" I asked as I was looking at everyone.

"Do it." Brandon said and I placed it in the hole. When we finished, we all stood up, looking at it.

"This feels so... weird." Shy said and Bloom leaned on his chest.

"Well, so was Layla." Riven said and smirked, and then he actually cried. For the first time in his life... We all knew we would miss Layla.

But we couldn't chance the past... nobody could... and that sometimes hurts.


	38. Chapter 38

We were all sitting in 'our room'. The day was ending, and we had about one hour before going.

"This was one heck of a day." Riven said as he leaned against a wall.

"Tell me about it. First I get together with this guy..." Angela said while pointing at Tyler who was grinning.

"... then I get an offer for a job right here..." I added.

"Then we finally open those doors on the 3rd floor..." Flora said and smiled.

"And now this 'goodbye party' for Layla." Riven ended. Then we were all quiet for a small period of time.

"Well, at least we exchanged our phone numbers. Unlike the last time." Tyler said and we laughed.

"Hey, Helia, dude, one question." Brandon said and I looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Since you will now work here, where will you live?" I froze. Dammit Helia! What a great idea to accept a job in a city where you don't have a place to live in. Amazing.

"With me." Flora said and smiled to me. ... Did she just... um... offered me to move in? Are we... um.. like.. a thing?

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded.

"Damn Flora, good luck with with him." Angela said and I was kinda confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked kinda angrily.

"Dude. I spent like 3 months living in a room next to yours. I've seen your room. And I don't know was it your mom who made the mess, but... It was messier then my hair in my Emo faze."

"I blame it all on mom." I said as I looked at Flora an she started laughing.

"How is she anyway? If I recall, she once said she would be happy to have me as a daughter instead of you as a son." Angela added while laughing. I... I remembered everything. All the memories of my mother- I pushed them away. Somewhere safe and sound in my head where I would never look again.

"She, um... she died." I said and everyone who had a smile on dropped it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry man." she said and hugged me.

"It's alright, I'll survive." I said and sighed. It's not that I felt bad living alone, it's just that... I missed her. Even tho she sent me in MPS, and decided never to speak to me again... I... I missed her.

"Let's change up the subject before our lady here starts crying again." Riven said while forcing a smile at me.

"You cried too. Just a friendly reminder." Stella said and giggled. We continued talking, and soon, we all went to our homes. I kissed Flora good night before I got in my car and drove back to my apartment. I took my phone out as I was locking the doors on my way in. _17 missed calls from Michelle. Damn._ I called her and she picked up almost right away.

"Helia, where the heck are you?!" she yelled as I moved the phone a little further away from my ear.

"Sorry, I had an important meeting today." What I meant was, I checked in my ex mental hospital and cried like a baby, but yeah, I'm so qualified to be a shrink.

"With who, if I may ask?" she sounded angry.

"The crazy cat lady, she requested a home visit."

"Ohh, alright. Anyways, are you coming back tomorrow? We were all worried for you when you didn't answer your phone."

"Well the sound was off. And, actually, no. I'm going to call boss right now and tell him I quit." she gasped. She was acting so weird.

"You cant do that!" she yelled at me. ... Um, pretty sure I can.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Helia, I never told you this, but I'm in love with you!" I.. um... kinda... um...

"Um..." I said and hung up. I was bad with situations like that. What was I supposed to say, I don't like you and I have a girlfriend and you are the most annoying person from work?! No. She called me the whole night and I couldn't sleep. After I turned off the sound on my mobile, she called on the house phone. Again and again and again and again. I couldn't sleep so I got up and ate some take out I had in the fridge. I called up my mothers ex lawyer. I had an idea on my mind.

"Who the hell is this, it's 3am?!" he yelled and I sighed.

"Sorry, It was really important. This is Helia."

"Oh, the kid with the... and the... yeah I remember you. What is it?"

"Well, my old house. Since my mother died, does it now belong to me, or...?"

"Yeah, you can live in it as long as you like. Now I need to go I'm so sle..." he hung up. I sent Flora a text telling her she won't need to live with me after all. ' _I was kinda looking forward to that, but that's alright, as long as I can see you every day. Now I really need to sleep. 'Night fist.'_ she sent as a text and soon, I fell asleep too...


	39. Chapter 39

"You can start working tomorrow. Today, just unpack and settle in. If you ever decide to stay here for a few days, you can have your old room back." Ethan said and I nodded.

"When can I be in my old room? I mean, do I have some restrictions or?" I asked and he shook his head.

"You can stay for as long as you like. When you meet the boss, he will tell you you can stay in a month per year. But in reality, you can just say your patient is unstable and you need to stay with him." he said and I grinned.

"Is that what you did?" he just grinned back at me and walked up to his table, then sat down.

"Look, I need to explain a lot of thing to you. So sit down." I did what he told me.

"First. You don't chose your patients. The boss figures out which psychologists is for a patient. So when it's a patients first day, don't try anything. Don't ask the boss to give you the patient. He knows what to do. Alright?"

"Yes." I said as I though. Everything he said was true. I had anger issues and they gave me Ethan, who was calm so when I acted up and when I expected a reaction, he gave me none. Flora, who was shy and scared, was paired up with Miranda, who was kind and nice to her, so she made her feel relaxed. Same goes for Mell. Tecna was unstable and she was believing in her own world. But Mell would be the one to yell and scream, and get her to reason. Huh. Everything was a perfect plan.

"Next. You don't have breakfast with the patient. Never." I was confused why was that important but I just nodded.

"Then. You will have a special time when you will have the meetings with your patient. Every day will be the same time. Never be late."

"Alright."

"Also. Your patient may need you at any time of a day. And never make the patient wait for you. You don't know what will they do."

"Alright." I said again and nodded.

"That is all for now. Go to your room, unpack, and then get back here. We need to make some calls with your ex boss and his company." I nodded and left his office. _This is so amazing,_ I though as I was walking up the stairs. Ethan was now my college, Flora was my girlfriend again, I had all my friends again, I had a house and I could live in my work place too. It was so amazing. As I opened the doors, I looked at my old room.

"Home sweet home." I said as I sat down on my bed. I started unpacking the things I though should stay in there, and my phone rang again. It was Michelle. I ignored it and as soon as I finished unpacking, I went to the town to meet up with Ethan again. We called Josh who was my ex boss, and talked to him about me changing jobs. Ethan said that Josh would probably need to call me one again that day, and that I should be careful not to miss the call. After that, I met up with Flora. We decided to go to the 'Haunted House'. Yes, the one with the broken windows and everything. We sat down on the 3rd floor, next to the window, and we started talking.

"I never got to hear your story." I said and she looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" she took my hands in hers.

"The story of what have you been up to for the last two years?"

"Oh, that." she said and giggled.

"Well, I continued living with my mom till about 6 months ago. I got my apartment and I love it, even if sometimes I felt lonely. So I got a pet."

"Hm, let me guess. A cat?"

"You guessed it. So after I got him, I felt a lot better. I named him Punchy."

"Punchy?" I asked and smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you so I named a cat after your problem with anger, deal with it." she said with a small smile while rolling her eyes. I kissed her and she giggled.

"So um, I got a job in this beautiful Flower shop. Blooms mom is the owner, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was really happy. And still am. The only thing that was missing was you." she smiled.

"Well, I wish I could be that romantic and say the same, but with me, in my life... I was missing everything!" she giggled and my phone rang again. It was Michelle again.

"I'm so sorry, she has been calling me all day, I cant take it anymore." I said, she nodded and I answered.

"What is it?!"

"YOU IDIOT I have been calling you about your old job, stupid." I facepalmed in my head. Shit. I forgot she could be calling about that.

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"Look, Josh ju..."

"... Josh ju what?" I asked and there was no response. I looked at my phone and realized the battery was empty.

"Shit, Flora, can I please borrow your phone? It's about my old job and my old boss and my phone just died." she smiled, nodded and gave me he phone. I typed the numbers in and Michelle picked up.

"Hello?" she answered annoyed.

"It's Helia again, look..."

"Why did you just hung up? I was telling you about Josh."

"I didn't, my battery died, I'm calling you from my girlfriends phone." I was hoping that would make her give up or something.

"Hm, girlfriend you say... Anyway, Josh said he has some of your files here. You need to pick them up as soon as possible."

"Alright, I'll come tonight."

"He is in the office for the next 2 hours. Hurry up." she said and hung up. I gave the phone back to Flora an sighed.

"I'm sorry, I need to go get some stuff from my old job." she nodded and I stood up.

"I'll stay here a bit. It peaceful. After that I'll go home. See you tomorrow then?" she asked while standing up.

"Of course." I kissed her and got out of the Haunted House. I got in my car and started driving. I was sure Michelle gave up on that love idea... but...


	40. Chapter 40

**A response to Ofa: Nope, the end of the story is not coming any time soon. And awhh, I'm so glad you connected with the story so much, but I'm sad that I made you cry ^^"**

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you man." Julian said to me when I got the files. His eyes looked like he was going to cry. He was a short little guy with a 'beer belly' and eyebrows big enough to eat me. He wasn't really a looker, but he was a really good person.

"Well, I'll miss you to." I said and smiled. It wasn't a lie- I really liked him. He was the only one from work I could normally talk to, that is, as long as he wasn't trying to find me a girlfriend.

"I heard that you will be working in MPS?" he asked and I nodded.

"I need to tell you something about that place." he said and looked around if anyone is listening. No one was, so he got closer and whispered in my ear.

"I know it's a well known mental hospital, but be on alert with the boss. I heard a lot of stuff about him. Not the good stuff." he said and moved away from me.

"Wait, what kind of-" I asked with a normal tone and he shushed me.

"stuff?" I finished whispering.

"I cant talk about this now. But be careful around him. Alright?" he whispered and I nodded. Soon, I got in my car and started driving home. I parked the car in front of my old house. I sighed as I closed the doors of my car and got to the entrance with my bags. I didn't have a lot of stuff with me. As I opened the doors and saw the living room, memories started crashing in my head. The games I played with my brother, arguments I had with my dad, fights with my mom... and now, all those people were gone. I was the only one left in the family. Sure, I had some relatives, but I never met them. I could of if I went to my mothers funeral, but I was too scared to go. Too scared of seeing all those people. I sighed once again before I got inside with my bags. I dropped them on the floor and I crashed on the couch. I took my phone and plugged it on a charger. While the battery was getting full, I ordered some pizza and turned on the TV. I felt so alone. What was my life? I was alone with no family, and I was only 20. That was a sad life. ' _I just got home, pizza will be here soon. Wanna come?_ ' I waited for Flora to answer but she didn't. ' _Heyyy, learn how to use your phone and look at the messages from time to time'._ No response again. Pizza arrived and it was already getting cold. So I called her. She picked up.

"What do you want?!" she said with a crying voice. ... _What was happening?_

"Um, Flora, are you alright?" she stayed quiet for a few seconds, then started sobbing.

"Do you really have the nerve to play dumb with me?!" _what the fuck?_

"Listen, I really don't know what is going on. So would you please care to explain?"

"I don't have time for this Helia. Now bye."

"Nonononono wait, if you are mad at me, at least tell me why?!"

"Because you lied! You have a girlfriend Helia! And I turned out as an idiot for believing you." she said and hung up. I was confused. I didn't have a girlfriend. There was no girl in my life for those 2 years. I... I didn't know what to do. I called Flora again and again so we could talk, but after a few tries, her phone was off. I didn't know what happened. What to do? What to say? I walked around the house and I got in my old room. I sat on my old bed and noticed I still had my old stuff in the room. The books, the clothes, the drawings... So many stories behind every object there. And no one to share them with.

Tomorrow in the morning, I got to MPS. I was in a bad mood for what happened the day earlier, but I was still exited to start working there. I greeted Ethan and went to my office. Jenessa dropped by to give me some papers about my first patient.

"Listen, Helia, I never got the chance to thank you for saving my job." she said an smiled.

"No problem. After all, it was the right thing to do." I said and smiled back.

"Well anyway, your patient is called Mark, you can look at the papers to find out about him so you would know how to treat him."

"Oh, wait, Jenessa..." I said when she started leaving my office.

"I just want to know. Why didn't I have any breakfast the first day I got here?" she started laughing.

"I was not expecting that question. Well, we do that to everyone on their first day. It's so they could interact with the others." I nodded and she left. I took my phone out and called Flora again. No answer. I sighed and took the paper to have a look.

"Okay, so Mark... let's see..."


	41. Chapter 41

I was looking at Marks file when Phill got in my office.

"Who would of guessed you are going to be one of us." he said and smirked.

"Well, here I am." I just continued looking at the files.

"Look, Genet was looking for you, it's about her kid." I finally looked up.

"Riven? What about him?"

"I don't know." he said and walked away. Ugh. I started walking while still looking at the files.

"He has Atelophobia..." I whispered into my chin. I had a patient with it once. He was so scared to do anything, thinking it won't be perfect. He was anxious of his body, of his words. everything. And I never got to him. Before I could, his parents decided to change the shrinks, thinking I was too young. So I was determined to do it this time. To help this guy. To change his life. Like Ethan did with mine.

"I'm going to help you." I whispered again and I bumped into someone. I dragged my look from the paper to the teen in front of me.

"Oh, sorry dude." I said as I picked up the papers from the floor.

"Why don't you start looking where are you going, man!?" he started arguing. My phone rang at that moment.

"Wait." I said as I showed him to wait a minute and picked up.

"What is it Michelle?" I asked and the guy in front of me sighed.

"Oh, I was just wondering how did you like our play date last night?" ... _our what now?_

"Yesterday I was eating cold pizza and watching American Horror Story. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh, if you don't know what we did, ask your girlfriend. I mean, ex one. And check the messages I sent you." she hung up. So she had something to do with all that mess, I though. Of-course. I looked at the messages and saw a picture from her. It was a screen shot.

' _Hey babe,got home safe?'_

 _'Um, I'm sorry, who is this?'_

 _'Very cute, babe. You know it's Michelle.'_

 _'Um, this is Flora you're texting with...'_

 _'Who? Okay never mind, just tell Helia I had fun today and that I'm coming to his house at 9 so we can have our little play date again'_

What the fuck?!

"Look you little idiot, just look where are you going next time." the dude said and walked past me while intentionally pushing me with his shoulder.

"Listen you." I said and pulled him by his hoodie. He turned to me.

"Don't talk to me like that. Not today, not ever." I said as I let go of him.

"And who are you to stop me?" he said and pushed my chest away.

"Don't start that kind of fight with me." my tone was changing from calm to angry really fast.

"Or what? You'll run away to your shrink and tell him?!" he said and did the same thing again.

"Now listen you ass!" I said and pushed him to the wall. I was about a head taller then him.

"I AM the shrink in here. And stop with your attitude or I will punch you!"

"Let's see if you really will, little Power Puff Girl." I raised my fist in the air and I was ready to punch him, but I heard someones footsteps coming closer.

"Louis?!" a guy said and ran over to us. It was the guy from the files I had. It was Mark, my patient...

"Please let him go!" he said and started shaking. I sighed and stepped away from the guy who was irritating me.

"I'm sorry, it's just not my day." I said and Mark nodded. He moved his dark blue bangs from his dark eyes.

"Look dude. If you ever do punch me, I'm gonna tell everyone and I'm gonna get your ass fired." the other one, with light brown hair to his yaw line said.

"Don't think you can control me." I said, he rolled his eyes and they walked away... _Just great Helia._ You almost got fired, I though... But the worst thing is, I almost snapped at that guy... am I... really ready to be a shrink? ... Are my anger issues gone? ...Or... To distract me from thinking about it, I coninued walking over to Genet and called Flora again.

"What?!" she answered.

"Flora, I just talked to Michelle, you gotta know it was all lies." I said as I slowly opened the doors of Genets office.

"How do I trust you?" she asked and I didn't answer. I was too busy looking what happened in Genets office.

"Oh my god, Flora, I love you, but I'll have to call you back." I said and hung up. There she was, Genet, sitting in her usual seat... but in front of her... 5 people... Riven, and both of his families.

"Oh my."

 _'_


	42. Chapter 42

"Sorry, can you repeat one more time?" I asked. I was very confused.

"You need to testify that you were with Riven yesterday night, from 8pm to 10pm." Genet said. She looked very serious, for the first time ever...

"Alright... what for again?" I was in too much of a shock to listen to them the first time they explained.

"Rivens parents think he broke into their home yesterday and stole the savings they had in there."

"We don't think that, we know that!" Rivens dad, real dad, yelled.

"Well, I was with Helia, so how do you explain that?" Riven said crossing his arms. But he wasn't with me yesterday, I though.

"Oh please! You just called up your friend who is also mental to cover up for you!"

"No I didn't!" yes he did.

"I can promise you, Helia would never do that. He is a psychologist, right here is MPS." Genet said and I nodded.

"You hired and ex mental?! Why do I even bother coming here." Rivens real mom said and stood up.

"We are going to the police, as we should of right away!" his real dad said and stood up to.

"No. You came here so you could talk to us too." his other mom said... shees. I had no family and he had two. But at that point, I felt like it was easier for me.

"Well, to be honest, if you weren't the one to raise him, he would of turned out normal." his real mom said and the other one slapped her. We all went silent.

"If you kept him instead of just giving him up, you would have the right to say anything you wanted about being a mother. But this way, you can just shut up." she said and his real parents just stood there.

"Whatever. See you at the police station." the other one said to Riven, then walked out of the office.

"They are a handful." his dad said and sighed.

"Riven, I believe you will be in trouble soon enough. So tell me, honestly, were you really with Helia yesterday?" Genet asked and Riven sighed.

"As I said, I got to his place, we ate some pizzas and I left right in the morning." Genet just nodded.

"Riven, honey, I believe you, I really do, but, can you at least tell us the reason they want to put this one on you?" his mom asked and he sighed again.

"I don't know. Now, If you'll be so kind, I need to go to work." he said, stood up and left the office too. I followed him.

"Riven, dude." I said when we were alone in the hallway. He turned around so he could face me. He looked scared. It was a weird look on him.

"You can tell me what really happened."

"What if I don't want to?" he said and crossed his arms again.

"Well, I did kinda just lied for you, and If they find out, I will be in trouble, so, you kinda owe me." he rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Let's go somewhere else." he said and I nodded. We went to my office.

"So, I'm listening." I said as we sat down.

"Look, I really didn't steal anything. Heck, I didn't even leave my apartment yesterday."

"So why are they lying? And why do I need to lie?"

"You? Because I was alone the full night yesterday and I need some alibi, and Musa is kinda mad at me right now. She said that if anything happens between me and my real parents again, the wont be a part of my 'show' as she called it."

"Alright. Now, why are THEY lying?"

"Because... ff. Well. Remember when I told you that I saw then a few months ago, and that they offered me money to go away, but I refused?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I found their address. Two days ago, at night, I got to their doors and started talking to them. I told them that I wasn't going anywhere and they cant just ignore me like they did when I was a baby. So they said they will find a way to get rid of me."

"By locking you up in prison?"

"Looks like it."

"What about a restraining order?"

"Guess not..."

"Damn, tough love."

"No love there." he said and sighed again.

"It's alright. I'm your alibi. You were with me, we ate some pizza, done... but wait. What will happen now, when they went to the police station?"

"They wont really go. They were just playin'. Huh, stupid idiots." he said to him self and the doors of my office opened.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm looking for Mr. Hel... it's you!" Mark said and looked at me with a scared facial expression.

"I'm sorry about what happened today. Come in, please." he nodded and walked in.

"What did happen today?" Riven asked raising his eyebrow.

"Hm, I don't know. What happened yesterday from 8pm to 10pm?" I asked and he grinned.

"See ya man." he said and walked out.

"Now, let's start out meeting." I said and Mark nodded.

"I, um... My name is Mark, and... no wait, Mark is my..." he was trying to speak. I knew exactly what was going on in his head.

"Stop trying to make the perfect introduction. It's alright, it's just you and me here, and I am in no position to judge you, because I used to talk with my fists. So whatever you say now will be better then me before." I said and he smiled weakly.

"My name is Mark." he said and I nodded.

"I'm Helia." I said and placed my hand in front, waiting for him to shake hands with me. He first took out his left hand, then his right, then he just sighed and nodded to me. I moved my hand back on the table.

"It's alright, baby steps."


	43. Chapter 43

"So you are sure Flora will be here soon?" I asked Bloom and she nodded. We were at her mothers' flower shop.

"Yeah, as I already told you 4 times, she works here. She will be here. Now I really need to go, I'm meting Sky at the cafe."

"Alright, alright, sorry. Bye now. And thank you." I said as she walked out. I sat on one of the chairs there and started looking trough the flowers.

"Helia, is it?" the woman with short brown hair asked me while holding a big plant in her hands.

"Um, yes. Need some help with that?" I asked and slowly started getting up from the chair.

"No no, it's alright." she said and placed the plant on one of the shelves.

"So, you are waiting for Flora?" she added and I nodded. We kept silent for about another 15 minutes, when Flora busted in the shop.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, the bus is..." she started talking with Blooms mom, but then she saw me and gasped.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I need to talk to you." I said and she sighed.

"I have to work." she said and dropped her bag on the floor so she could start moving plants around.

"Flora, you're already late, you can go talk to him. But not that long." the mom said.

"Thank you." I said and she whispered something to herself while getting out of the shop. I followed her.

"What is it?" she asked and crossed her arms. I told her everything that happened. At first, she didn't believe me, and then I told her she could call Riven and ask him where was he the night before, so she did.

"Um, well, I was with Helia. Wee ate sommme pizzas andddd.. um... yeah." he said with a sleepy voice.

"You are not helping him cover this up, aren't you?"

"Me? Oh gosh no Flo, what the hell." he said and started snoring, then hung up.

"Well ,um... I'm sorry." she said and looked to the floor.

"Hey, it's alright." I said and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"It's just that, I was so scared of even thinking it was true... I didn't even think about it being a stupid lie from some stupid girl." she said and I lifted her chin so she would look at me, and then I kissed her. I wasn't normally the romantic type, but with her... aaaaand in the middle of the kiss Blooms mother ran out of the shop.

"Flora, honey OHH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" she yelled as we moved away from each other.

"It's alright." she said while blushing a little.

"It just that I need you. I don't know where are the roses!"

"Right on it, mam." she said, kissed me on the cheek and walked in the shop. I still had a little less then two hours till my meeting with Mark, so I went up to the cafe that Bloom and Sky were in.

"I'm really sorry if I'm interrupting." I said when they already forced me to sit down with them.

"Oh shut up." Bloom said and giggled.

"So, would you mind telling me whats new with you guys? I wasn't there when you were talking about it with the others."

"Sure." Sky said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Well, I got a job at this really cool museum, the payment is great and the people there are quite cool, actually."

"Yeah, I work in a gallery with Musa. It's really a great place, you wouldn't believe for many people come everyday to see the art in there." Bloom said and smiled while taking her straw.

That's cool. Are you living together now, or...?" I asked and they both shook heads.

"No, Bloom still lives with her mom and I live with one of my great friends, we are roommates and the apartment is about 5 minutes walking from my job, so it is great."

"Yeah, really great when I want to stop by your place and your friend starts telling his stupid jokes" Bloom said while still smiling and they kissed. I, um.. felt pretty... awkward.

"I'm just... gonna..." I said as I stood up with my coffee in my hand and ran away. They didn't even notice. They were, um.. too busy. Soon, I got to MPS. Before I got straight to my office, I went to check up on 'Our room'. As I opened the doors, I saw 6 teenagers sitting on the couch and on the floor, and as soon as they noticed me, they all stopped talking.

"Hey, um, I just wanted to meet all the new patients." I said and some of them smiled to me, the others just continued looking pissed off.

"And who do you think you are?" one guy with spiky black hair asked. He reminded me of Riven a bit too much.

"I'm Helia, Marks psychologist." I said as I got closer to them, then looked at Mark and smiled to him.

"Why don't you just say shrink?" the guy spoke again.

"Well, I have you to call me a shrink. So nice to meet you all. Can I know your names?"

"I'm Roy." the guy with darker skin and bleached hair said. He was shaking but he looked happy. I tried figuring what was his reason for staying in MPS, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Jack." the bald one with dark blue eyes said. He had quite pale skin. He looked sleepy and out of place. _Insomnia,_ I though when he yawned.

"Merry." A girl with long, light blue hair said, well, whispered, and softly smiled. _Some type of anxiety._

"Jane." a girl with dark brown eyes said with no expression on her face what so ever. Her hair was black, but so short that she was almost bald. She was pulling her sleeves down so she would cover up her arms. _She probably has cuts, meaning self harm, so maybe depression too._

"I think we already already met. I'm Louis." the guy I almost punched said. I grinned and he did the same. _Probably same as me, anger management issues._

"Hi." Mark said quietly an waved.

"Well, nice to meet you all. Who here is with Ethan?" the girl with short hair raised her hand.

"I was before he got fired."

"Well nic... wait BEFORE HE WHAT?!"


	44. Chapter 44

"YOU GOT FIRED?!" I yelled as I ran into Ethans office. I couldn't believe it. Ethan? Fired? No.

"I see news here go quickly." he said while packing some of the stuff from his table into a box. So it was true...

"What happened?!" I yelled again, a little less violent then the last time.

"I allowed my patient to go out yesterday when Grason said I shouldn't do it."

"Grason?"

"The boss Helia, the boss." he said and sighed.

"And he is throwing you out of here because of that?!"

"Yes. And make this be a lesion to you..."

"ETHAN!"

"I'm serious. Take this as a warning. Never do what I just did." he sighed again and closed the box he had in front of him.

"But Ethan, you cant go!"

"Why not?" he asked and finally looked up at me.

"B.. Because... Well... you just cant!" he just giggled.

"Great reasons you've got there." he said and took his phone out.

"Taxi? Yes, I'm at..." he started and I got out of his office. I couldn't bare it! I stopped for a moment to think, and then I started running

towards the bosses office. I couldn't let him do this. I busted in and he looked at me with a surprised expression.

"I'm sorry Grason, I just..."

"Boss. For you, it's boss." he said and looked down on some papers on his desk. Shees. Julian was right, he was a tough cookie.

"I'm sorry... boss." he shook his head a bit and continued looking at the papers.

"What is it?" he said quietly.

"Um, I just wanted to ask you why Ethan is fired." I couldn't just go straight to 'DON'T FIRE HIM YOU JERK' part. I needed to work up to that.

"He was not following the rules. And if you do the same, you will be in the same position he is now." he said and I carelessly looked to the

window. I saw the taxi already parked there, waiting for Ethan.

"Please, boss. Ethan is an amazing sh... psychologist, and just because he made a mistake, he shouldn't be fired." the boss looked up at me.

"And who do you think you are?"

"Helia. Ethans' ex patient. So I should know how amazing is his work and how much he can change someones life." the boss, or, Grason, whatever, sighed

and again, looked at the damn papers.

"Go call him back in his office." he said and I nodded with a huge smile on my face.

"And tell him that if this ever happens again, he will be fired." he added when I was at the doors.

"Alright. And thank you!" I said and ran out to the taxi.

"ETHAN STOP NOW!" I yelled while looking at the taxi. When the car stayed motionless, I started weakly punching the windows on it.

"Ethan, please, got out of there!" I yelled and continued. He was ignoring me!

"Um, Helia?" I heard behind me and turned.

"Oh, Ethan... I though you were already in the car." I said and he sighed.

"Well I will be in a few seconds."

"NO NO YOU WON'T!"

"Helia, I really don't have time f..."

"I TALKED TO THE BOSS AND HE SAID YOU CAN STAY unless you do something like this again BUT YOU CAN STAY!" I yelled and hugged him.

"Huh. I guess I owe you."

The next day,I had another meeting with Mark, we still made no progress at that point. But It was alright. I had time. After work, I went to

Floras' place. When she opened the doors, a small cat ran out and got in the back yard.

"Punchy!" Flora yelled at the little black cat that already jumped on the tree.

"Calling me or him?" I asked and she giggled. Then she wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me.

"Um, yeah, I wasn't calling you." she said and moved away from me.

"Get down you idiot!" she said while yelling at the tree. It was fun to watch. After that, when she got the cat back in the house, we sat on

the couch and turned on the TV.

"I didn't really got the chance to make dinner, but..."

"Flora, it's alright, I'm not expecting from you to cook all day."

"No, I mean, I can make something now, and..."

"Flora, we can just order something."

"No, I just need to get some stuff from the freezer." she said and stood up, taking a step to te kitchen.

"NO DAMN IT STOP!" I yelled, stood up and grabbed her hand. She turned back, facing me.

"Why don't you want me to make dinner?" she asked confused.

"And why do you WANT to make dinner so badly?"

"...Oh, I just wanted to put some poison in your food and kill you off already."

"Very funny."

".. hh. Alright. I just wanted to have a normal date with you. I know it a little too romantic for you, but.." I stopped her by pulling her closer

to me and kissing her. She pushed me to the couch and grinned andddddd I think I should stop with the description now. Take a guess what happened next.

 **Ok so I added the last part because the story was lacking romance and normally in this story, I write about the stuff that are important for the plot. So tell me if you want me to keep adding these kind of stuff :) ^^**


	45. Quick update

So, just a little update,

I know I normally update stories every day, but school started again now and I need to do this project about Salvador Dali, and I'm sorry but I'll update as soon as I can!


	46. Chapter 46

PLEASE READ!  
I don't know what to write anymore. So if you have ideas, please tell me. I will love you forever, so please :')


	47. Chapter 47

"I'm looking for Helia." a woman that looked like she was about 30 years old said to Ethan.

"Um, that would be me." I said from behind and she turned around to face me. We were in MPS, in the hallway of the first floor.

"Oh, finally." she said and walked up to me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Andiana, Marks mom." she said and I nodded with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too. So what brings you here?" I asked her while Ethan just walked away from us.

"Um, could we talk in your office?" she asked and I nodded. We got up on the second floor and sat down as soon as we reached my office.

"Alright, now tell me what is it that you wanted to talk to me about." I said and she sighed.

"I need to get my son out of here." she said and I just sat there in shock.

"Um, may I know why?" I asked and she sighed again.

"I found a great school for him in Italy. But he needs to tranffer now." she said and I shook my head.

"I am sure you can understand that this is much more important then the school. If I don't finish working with him, he will stay the way he is

now, and that may even cause him to commit suicide, considering that moving to Italy is a big deal and it for sure will be stressful."

"How dare you even mention things like that?!" she yelled at me and I raised my eyebrow.

"Because I am saying this from a professional point of view. It is my job to tell you the risks." she just ignored me and stood up.

"I came here hoping for you to understand. But since you don't, I will just get him out of here by my self."

"Listen Andriana..."

"For you it's Miss." she said when she was already ready to leave my office.

"I don't care. So just listen to me. Your son needs help. YOUR son. Not mine. So YOU need to understand what is more important. His mental

health or school?" I said\yelled and she gasped, as if she was surprised.

"I will get him a private psychologist. And even if I wasn't taking him to Itally, after this, there would be no chance in me leaving my

boy in here, with you." she said and ran out of the office.

"... Just great." I whispered to my self and looked down on the desk.

"Hello there." I heard the sweetest voice I knew and looked back up. Flora was standing at the doors with some Chinese take out boxes in her

hands.

"Hi." I said and faked a smile.

"Why was there a woman running out of your office? Is she one of your patients?" she asked and I shook my head. She then sat in the chair in

front of me.

"She is Marks mother." I said and Flora nodded.

"What was she doing here?" she asked and I took one of the boxes with food. I explained everything to her while we ate the food.

"She is a really bad mother if that is her way of thinking." she said when I finished.

"I know... which brings me to one important question..." I said and she looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Well... um..." she just looked at me with confusion in her eyes, so I cleared my throat and looked down at the floor.

"Do you plan on being a mother?" I asked and looked back at her. I knew it was an awkward question, but I needed to know. She was obviously

surprised, but after a few seconds she formed a smile.

"Yes. And you?" she asked and I smiled.

"Well I'm not really planing on being a mother, you know."

"HELIA!"

"Alright, alright.. well, yeah, I would like to have children one day." I said and she giggled.

"I love you, you know?" she asked and I sighed.

"I know. And I love you too." I leaned in to kiss her, and when out lips were right in front of each others, someone busted in my office...

really? Damn it!

"Helia!" Mark yelled while trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah?" I asked him and he took one big breath before turning his eyes to me.

"Is it truth? That I need to go soon?" he asked and I nodded sadly.

"I... I cant believe it." he said and I sighed.

"I know it's a shock but there is nothing I can do about it now." I said and he widened his eyes.

"I really cant believe you did this to me! Just because it took forever to make progress with me." he said and a tear fell from his eye to his

cheek.

"I did? What do you mean?" I asked and he just shook his head.

"I cant believe it."

"Believe what, damn it?!"

"You talked to my mother and told her you don't want me here any longer!" ... wait what.

"... Um, I did no such thing."

"Oh drop it! I just talked to my mother, she told me everything! You are a jerk! I finally made friends in here and I thought I could count

you as one of them... but I was wrong." he said and ran out.

"What's up with people running out of my office today?!" I asked as I stood up ad followed him...


	48. Chapter 48

Okay, so an important update:

This is the only story that I'm proud of, and the last 5 or so chapters were shit.

So I will slowly fix all the chapters (from the first one to the last one)

The last few chapters, I'll delete.

So when I fix the ones that I'm not going to delete, I'll update the story.

The first few chapters will remain pretty much same, though the rest will be quite different.

So you can read them again when I fix them If you want, but even If you don't, you should be able to understand everything from

the new ones. That's it. c:


End file.
